Trouble Twins!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!
1. Enter:Trouble Twins!

**Note: Okay, I know I have like three story's plus this which makes four. I know I shouldn't post more story's... but these damn ideas won't leave my head. Don't worry, I won't abandon my other story's, I will update them soon. So I hope you enjoy this, and when you're done reading gimme your opinion!**

**Naruto will only use fire dragon slayer magic in this story, and probably magic like Gildarts. No Jutsu! And no chakra except Kyuubi's chakra!**

**This story is probably gonna be like Dragon Ninja Knight(My other story) but different, a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Naruto!**

**Summery: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 1: Enter: Trouble Twins!**

"You mother fuckers, look what you did?!" Yelled a silver haired man named Erigor, "You destroyed our guild, do you know how long it'll take us to fix it?!"

Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel were doing a quest near Oshibana town, when they began arguing about who was gonna get the most jewels, their argument quickly turned into a brutal fight, and as they fought, they accidentally burned up the building in front of them which happened to be the guild of the dark guild Eisenwald.

"You will pay with your life!" Erigor growled at them, "You will not get out of here alive!"

Every member from the guild quickly surrounded the duo.

"I would like to avoid a fight..." Naruto said calmly, "How about... we come to a deal?!"

"You bring us 1,000,000,000,000 in two hours... or you die!" Erigor snapped at them.

"No deal!" Natsu yelled at the silver haired man, "We are the unstoppable Trouble Twins! Do you think we're scared of you?!"

"Fine... we'll bring you your damn 1,000,000,000,000 jewels!" Naruto yelled at Erigor, " Nothing is impossible for us, we'll be here in a flash!"

"Kuku, that's right... you better bring the money... or we will assassinate both of you!" Erigor laughed evilly.

Naruto and Natsu quickly walked away. Natsu was pissed, he wasn't scared of them. With Naruto he could easily kick their asses! The pink-haired wizard stared at the blonde, Naruto ignored Natsu's stare. The reason the blonde didn't want to fight was because he didn't want to cause more problems for his guild Fairy Tail.

"Why didn't we kick their asses?!" Natsu questioned Naruto.

"Idiot... do you want to cause more problems for our guild?" Naruto snapped at Natsu, "I know we can eradicate them... it just that we caused lots of problems for the old man this past month... for example: When we destroyed the kings Palace, we also destroyed three blocks of magnolia, we got into a fight with a guild, and last when I stole a kiss from Hisui... the king got pissed, do you want to add to the never ending list?!"

"...How the fuck are we going to get 1,000,000,000,000 jewels in two hours? We'll have to rob a bank to do that!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"Um... I was thinking that maybe we can sell your organs..." Naruto joked, a grin on his face.

"Hell no! Even if we did, I doubt my organs would be worth that much!" Natsu stated.

"Then I guess we are screwed..." Naruto sighed, their only option was kicking ass.

"Stay here... I'll go kick their asses solo..." Naruto smiled at Natsu, before turning around.

"T-That's like suicide... you need me to help you!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"I know it's suicide... just keep on living for me Natsu..." Naruto said without looking at Natsu.

"Goodbye Naruto... I will never forget you... you will always live inside my heart!" Natsu had tears forming in his eyes.

Naruto began walking away, Natsu stared at his brother, his rival, his comrade. Then all of a sudden Naruto stopped, and faced Natsu, he began walking towards the pink haired wizard.

"Fuck! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?! AREN'T WE GOOD BROTHERS?!" Naruto yelled at Natsu.

"B-But... didn't you say to stay here?! YOU ALSO SAID YOU WANTED TO GO BY YOURSELF!" Natsu yelled back at Naruto.

"IDIOT! WHEN STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPENS YOUR SUPPOSE TO STOP THE HERO FROM GOING TO HIS DEATH, YOU COLD HEARTED UNLOYAL BASTARD!" Naruto yelled even louder.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T WANNA DIE, THEY ARE ASSASINS, YOU SHOULD GO DIE FOR ME!"

"HELL NO, YOU GO DIE YOURSELF!"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS!"

"AND YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO GET ME OUT!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH – YOU'RE LOOKIN' TO BE PUNCHED!"

"PUNCH ME, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

Both were arguing for a while, until at last they both calmed down. It was no use fighting. So they made up their minds, they would go and show that dark guild, the power of the infamous Trouble Twins! They weren't scared of nobody, in fact even fear itself was scared of them! So after walking for a while they arrived to the burned down guild.

"Kuku, I take it you have the -" Erigor who began talking got couldn't finish due to Naruto punching him in the face, the silver haired man flew backwards, and crashed into a dead tree.

"**Trouble..."** Naruto began saying.

"**Twins..."** Natsu continued.

"**HAVE COME TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"** Both yelled at last, their fists ignited with fire.

"Seems you wish to be killed..." Erigor got up and smirked, "I the Shinigami will kill -"

"**Dragon Roar Combination!" **Naruto and Natsu interrupted Erigor, as they combined their flames.

Erigor quickly dodged the attack easily, and he jumped on a tree branch, his eyes widened. The attack wasn't aimed at him but at his guild members, the powerful flames of both Dragon Slayer's defeated all the members who were once standing, they all fell to the floor knocked out by one destructive attack.

"Impossible!" Erigor yelled, "H-How can they be defeated by flames?!"

"We are the indestructible Trouble Twins Of Fairy Tail... Salamander and Kyuubi... Lizard and Fox, dumb ass and bad ass!" Naruto and Natsu yelled at Erigor.

"Doesn't mater... I will kill -"

"**Dragon Roar!"** Naruto yelled as he shot black flames at Erigor, the silvered haired man jumped in the air to avoid the flames.

"Behind you, fucker!" Natsu yelled. Erigor turned around, to have Natsu smash his blazing fist into the silver haired man's jaw.

Erigor crashed into the ground, knocked out by one punch.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled confused, "They were all defeated by one attack!"

"We beat them all, that's what matters!" Natsu grinned, "I guess I'm strong as hell!"

"Yeah, well lets head back home... we don't want to worry the old man!" Naruto began walking off. Natsu walked after the blonde...

Unknown to them a cloaked figure had be watching them...

**Note: There you go, I know very short. So please review, and tell me what you think! I will post next chapter tomorrow. This I will do everything in my own style, every single arc will be different from the manga, and this chapter takes place before they meet Lucy, they will meet her in a few chapters down the road.**

**I guess that's it... oh, pairing is undecided so feel free to suggest, this will have some romance unlike my other story's... and any pairing as welcomed!**

**Deuces!**


	2. If You Kill Us!

**Note: There are a few things I wanna tell you guys, you may skip this... but it's better if you read it. Naruto is as strong as Natsu in this fiction story. Their relationship will be that of: Brothers, friends, rivals... their bond unbreakable, they would rather die then sell each-other. This story will focus on them facing hard obstacles, getting stronger, kicking lots of ass, getting into trouble, causing lots of trouble... Alone they are strong: Together they are the unbeatable Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, This will be the story of their never ending legend!**

**Um... also thank you for all your reviews, they are all inspiring! Thanks for the advice some of you guys have given me, it will help me improve my skills as a writer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 2: If You Kill Us!**

"How did your quest go?!" Mirajane a white haired woman asked Naruto, and Natsu. Both had arrived to the guild a few minutes ago.

"We kicked the ass of the gangs terrorizing the place... it was a piece of cheesecake!" Naruto grinned, as he actually ate an entire piece of cheesecake.

"Yeah... but Naru-Chan took most of the jewels... he got 60,000 jewels, I got 40,000 jewels..." Natsu stated, as he glared at the blonde.

"I did the most ass kicking, plus you got us into that little mess after-wards!" Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I did the most ass kicking!" Natsu snapped, "You took down the leaders, and some other guys!"

"The leaders count as ten dudes, they were pretty strong for just gang bosses!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

"Kuku, doing such crappy quests... no wonder you guys haven't became S-Class wizards," Laxus a man with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his right eye said.

"Put a sock in it!" Naruto yelled at Laxus, "I don't have time for your bullshit today!"

"Kuku... you know what I heard the other day? I heard some punks saying... "Trouble Twins are the strongest, I wanna be like them!" I shut them up... you guys aren't that strong... you guys got your asses kicked by Erza a few years back, if you can't beat her, then you ain't strong, Kuku, you can't even beat me!" Laxus yelled at the blonde.

"Hmph, says the guy who got his ass saved by me... don't forget you ungrateful fucker!" Naruto growled at Laxus, "We'll kick your ass any day of the week!"

Laxus froze, then he growled, he had forgotten... forgot when Naruto saved his ass a few years back, and now he remembered.

**[Flash-Back]**

A Sixteen year old Laxus was in an alley, he was on his way to Fairy Tail, when he got attacked by ten wizards from a legal guild for no reason. As a child Laxus always had a very weak body, he still had some-what of a weak body, he was on the floor all bloody, and he had tears spilling from his eyes.

"You're weak, we expected the grand-kid of Makarov to be stronger than this, oh well... I guess you can die now!" One of the wizards took out a knife, he was gonna stab Laxus.

Laxus closed his eyes and waited for death. So this was It, he was gonna die like this... he waited a few seconds but didn't feel death, he opened his eyes slowly. Then his eyes widened, in front of him was a ten year old Naruto, the blonde had the knife shoved in his shoulder. The blonde looked pissed.

"So you guys are an official fair guild but you don't know the fair play?!" Naruto yelled at the guy who stabbed him, the blonde jumped, and punched him in the face, the older person flew backwards.

"Uh... don't try playing hero Blondie, I'll kill you easily!" Another of the ten wizards snapped at the blonde, "Little kids like you should go play in a sand-box!"

"How can you ever think to kill someone that easily?! It pisses me off!" Naruto charged at the wizard, who smirked evilly.

"N-Naruto!" Laxus stuttered at the blonde, "Y-You'll get killed!"

"Ha! Like I'd lose to a buncha cowards, get the hell away from here, this is gonna get messy!" Naruto said with a grin.

Laxus began running, and as he ran he cried. He was weak! Naruto was braver, and stronger than him, and he was only ten years old. Laxus continued running, when he felt evil magic energy coming from where Naruto was, Laxus froze... maybe Naruto had died? Ten guys against a ten year old?!

Laxus ran back to the alley he was in before, when he arrived his eyes widened in shock. In front of him stood Naruto, his blonde hair was covered in blood, the blood dripped to his entire face, his shirt was bloody, the blonde stared at the ten wizards with icy cold blue eyes, his knuckles were bloody too. Naruto was covered in their blood, the ten wizards had been beaten to a bloody pulp, by none other then Naruto a ten year old.

_He's... amazing... he beat them all... can I be stronger than him one day..._Laxus thought with amazement.

**[Flash-Back Ends]**

Laxus growled angrily. That flashback pissed him off. He didn't know why but it did. One thing he knew was that he was stronger than Naruto now, the blonde hadn't even gotten stronger these past years. He did crappy quests, and caused trouble. He didn't train like Laxus, Laxus had trained plus done more to get strong, he was an S-Class wizard, the blonde wasn't. Naruto couldn't even defeat Erza, this made Laxus feel better, he stared at the blonde's blue eyes. His eyes widened... the blonde's eyes were staring right back at him, the same icy cold blue eyes he saw that day.

_Those eyes... they mock me... they stare at me as if saying he's better than me, damn him!_

"Grr! That look of yours pisses me off!" Laxus in a lightning flash appeared in front of Naruto, Laxus swung his fist, Naruto didn't bother dodging. Laxus punched him in the face, the blonde flew backwards, and crashed into a table. Laxus grinned evilly, that punch would leave him knocked out, he began walking away.

"Is... that all you got? Did you think a punch like that could beat me?!" Naruto struggled to get up, at last he got up, and he faced Laxus, who turned around surprised.

"Grr, damn bastard!" Laxus appeared in front of the blonde once again, he punched the blonde once again, Naruto didn't fly backwards but stood his ground, and he didn't try punching back.

**POW!**

**POW! **

**POW!**

Laxus punched Naruto three more time. Blood was dripping from the blonde's mouth, he just grinned like usual. This pissed off Laxus. Most people would have been defeated by now, why wasn't the blonde even attacking him back?! Was the blonde trying to humiliate him in front of everybody?!

"Behind you..." Naruto said after dodging a punch.

Laxus turned around to see Natsu's foot, the dragon slayer kicked Laxus who flew backwards, and crashed into a table. Natsu grinned and walked towards Naruto, they bumped fists, and then both faced Laxus. The lightning user, got up, and faced both of them. Both of them always did everything together, they even fought together.

"Come on, bastard!" Natsu yelled at Laxus, "We will kick your ass!"

"Kuku, fine then, I'll defeat you little punks easily!" Laxus charged at them with Lightning in his both fists.

Naruto and Natsu charged at him with their blazing fists.

When they finally met up, Laxus punched Naruto in the face, the blonde stood his ground, and punched Laxus back in the neck, the older man growled, then he kicked the blonde in the face, Naruto flew backwards, while Natsu tried kicking Laxus, the lightning user dodged his kick, and smashed his left fist in the pink-haired wizard's face. Natsu flew backwards, and landed on top of Naruto.

_DAMN! WE ARE SCREWED LAXUS CAN KICK OUR ASS! _Naruto thought, as he looked at Natsu, as they both got up.

_YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID WE CAN KICK HIS ASS ANY DAY OF THE WEEK! _Natsu thought as he stared at Naruto.

You may be wondering why they are screaming in their heads. Well, you see... Naruto's and Natsu's bond is so strong, they can read each-others thoughts just by looking at each-others eyes. It's quite amazing! Or either that or they are really good at guessing what the other thinks.

_I WAS BLUFFING, DAMN IT!  
_

_YOUR BLUFFING GOT US INTO THIS, SO YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET US OUT!_

_HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT?!_

_WHY DON'T I GO EAT WHILE YOU GET YOUR ASS KICKED FOR BOTH OF US?!_

_HOW ABOUT I KICK YOUR ASS? THEN EAT YOUR CAKE?!_

They were glaring at each-other dangerously. They were about to punch each-other when Laxus appeared in front of them, he punched both of them, and they flew backwards once again.

"Kuku, you idiots are hilarious! Do you possibly think you can beat me?!" Laxus questioned them, he somehow guessed what they were thinking.

"Hmph!" Naruto got up, "We are the unbeatable Trouble Twin duo... so piss your pants at our awesomeness!"

"**Dragon Roar!" **Natsu yelled after he got up.

"**Lightning Beam!" **Laxus yelled as he placed both his hands together, he shot out a beam of lightning that went right through Natsu's fire.

Both dragon slayer froze in surprise. That was one hell of a attack. The Lightning Beam hit both of them, and they fell backwards. Laxus began walking away. Lightning Beam was one of his most powerful attack, not many S-Class wizards were able to get up after being hit by that attack.

"W-Why are you walking away, fucker?!" Naruto snapped at Laxus.

"We haven't been beaten,yet!" Natsu yelled as well.

Laxus turned around, to see Naruto and Natsu standing up, both were leaning on each-other for support. The attack had done damage alright, but not enough damage to defeat them. Laxus was surprised and asked himself: How are they still standing up? Then it hit him like a brick to the face! Naruto used magic like Gildarts as well, he must of reduced the attack by a lot.

"Don't try acting so tough, I've beaten you!" Laxus told them, "Naruto was able to reduce most of the attack, but it still caused damage you've been defeated!"

"We haven't accepted defeat yet!" Natsu yelled at Laxus.

"The only way we will accept it... is if you kill us!" Naruto stated seriously!

Laxus growled, they were annoying. Then he grinned, "I guess you want to die, so be it then!"

"**Lightning Beam!" **Laxus was about to fire at them, when they heard a powerful voice yell.

"Stop this at once!" Yelled Makarov, he didn't want Naruto and Natsu to die.

"Hmph, fine... I'll kill those losers some other day!" Laxus disappeared in a lightning flash.

"You idiots! Do you want to die?!" Makarov yelled at them, "You must accept defeat like real men!"

"You heard us old man, we won't ever accept defeat, unless we die!" Naruto yelled at Makarov.

"Freeze!" Natsu yelled at Naruto, "I don't want to die, I am against dying in any way, if we die because of you, you are gonna be so DEAD!"

"We won't be dying anytime soon!" Naruto grinned, "I don't plan on being defeated that easily!"

Makarov shook his head, these idiots always gave him a huge headache, he needed a drink, he began walking away. If they ever did die, he didn't know what he'd do... they were the ones that always lit the guild at it's most depressing moments, with their idiocy, or with their pranks... the day they died would be the day the guild died as well...

**Note: I just decided to end it there... so tell me what you thought about this chapter. Btw I also have one question for you guys.**

**Should I make Lucy stronger... or the same as in the anime/manga?!**

**Also Naruto's age in this fic is seventeen!**

**So yeah... RW&R**

**Deuces!**


	3. To The Rescue!

**Note: Chapter three here, thanks for all the support guys! Your reviews are inspiring, and thanks for the advice some of you guys have given me! Enjoy this chapter, it will be short since I'm tired. I'll try and update everyday. I'll try to make each chapter around 2K or more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 3: To The Rescue!**

Makarov was watching Naruto and Natsu fight, they were fighting behind the guild, after Laxus almost defeated them, they started fighting, they wanted to fight past their limit. They had to get stronger to defeat the lightning user one day. A few days had passed since their almost defeat, instead of coming inside the guild, they would just go by the lake, and fight. Fight 'til both dropped. And everyday for the past few days Makarov would come, and watch. The master had to admit, they had durability, they had power, speed. They should be proud of the title Trouble Twins Of Fairy Tail!

"**Dragon Roar!" **Natsu yelled as he shot fire at Naruto.

"**Dragon God Roar!"** Naruto yelled as he shot back at Natsu.

Both flames hit each-other, both kept shooting fire, trying to over come each-others flames. Until at last both ran out of fire. They quickly charged at each-other! Naruto punched Natsu's stomach, the pink haired wizard growled, and kicked Naruto's face. They weren't gonna lose to each-other!

They swung their fists at each-other one more time, this last attack would decide the winner!

**POW! **Both punched each-others jaw at the exact moment. They fell to the floor seconds later, gasping for air, they were evenly matched.

"Lets head over to the guild!" Naruto said after a while of silence, "I'm hungry, and Mira makes the best food, ever!"

Natsu nodded, and they both stood up. They were a sore, and tired. So they leaned on each-other for support. When they entered the guild they noticed it was quiet, it was very outlandish. After, a few seconds they heard some crying, they scanned the guild to spot the person who was crying. They found the person after a while: Mira was crying.

"What's going on? Did somebody die or something?!" Naruto asked everybody.

"Elfman hasn't returned from a quest for a few days now... he went on a solo quest to defeat a Wyvern at Mt. Hakobe," Gray replied. He was sitting on a chair shirtless.

"So? It should be no problem, Elfman is strong!" Natsu commented.

"However, It turned out the quest paper was misprinted... it was more than just one Wyvern, it was five Wyvern's... Elfman has gone to his death... one alone is powerful, but five? That's suicide!" Macao stated sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened," Why hasn't anybody gone to help him?!"

"Master won't let us..." Cana stated after she gulped down some alcohol, "He said to wait... Elfman is sensitive you know... he rather die then be saved, after all he is a man... plus, Master said that even if some of us decided to help him we would mostly die as well... we will just have to hope he makes it out alive..."

Naruto clenched his fists. Mira had lost a sister, if she lost Elfman she would never smile again, and the blonde hated when his friends cried. He was going to go save Elfman. Fuck his pride! Natsu was feeling the same way as well. They looked at each other and nodded, they would go save Elfman, they turned around, and began walking away.

"If you go... I'll expel both of you from the guild!" They froze when they heard Makarov speak.

"Uh... what are you talking about? We are going for a walk... yeah a walk..." Naruto said quickly.

"Yeah, can't two guys go for a romantic walk together?!" Natsu questioned him with a glare.

"I know YOU guys real well... you're going to try and save Elfman... it's too dangerous!" Makarov snapped at them, "If he dies, let him die like a man! Saving him will only hurt his pride!"

Makarov was worried about Elfman like everybody else. Makarov would be very sad if any of his children died, but having one child die was better than having more dying... plus he knew Elfman very well. The man was prideful, he would rather die, then be saved by his friends, he didn't want his friends risking their lives for him, that's what it meant to be a real man Elfman thought!

"Expel us then!" Naruto snapped at Makarov, "Even if the odds are against us, a man always finds a way to pull through... we are willing to be expelled for our friend!"

"Happy you coming?" Natsu asked Happy who was sitting on a table.

"No... I don't wanna die, good luck dying!" Happy replied jokingly.

Makarov eyes widened, as Naruto and Natsu began walking way. Then he smiled. He was bluffing he wouldn't be able to expel them, all they were doing was following their hearts, hopefully they didn't die though. He would just have to sit there and wait as a parent, wait for his children to return home safe, and sound!

**[Scene Change]**

"Elfman!" Natsu yelled while looking around, "Where are you?!"

"Elfman! Can you hear us?! Mira is crying because of you!" Naruto yelled too.

"**RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **They heard a loud roar, they looked at the sky to see a Wyvern flying towards them.

"Shit, it's coming towards us!" Natsu prepared himself to attack.

"Don't attack, if we let it capture us, it will take us to Elfman, I heard Wyvern's only ate plants, so we're safe!" Naruto stated calmly.

The Wyvern flew by them, and really quickly grabbed both of them with it's legs. Naruto and Natsu stood still, they didn't want to be dropped, they were like a thousand feet in the air. After a while, the Wyvern flew inside a cave, in the cave there was four other Wyvern's. Their eyes widened when they saw Elfman, he was wide awake, his left arm looked to be broken, his right leg was broken as well, and he had blood dripping from his head. When he saw them, his eyes widened as well. Then he growled! What the hell what Naruto and Natsu doing here?!

The Wyvern that had Naruto and Natsu dropped them besides Elfman, then the Wyvern laid down next to the other Wyvern's that were sleeping, it too went to sleep.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Elfman questioned them.

"We're here to save you!" Natsu told him, "Mira is worried about you..."

"You guys should of left me here... these Wyvern's aren't normal... they eat meat... they are going to eat us!" Elfman snapped at them.

"We're the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, these Wyvern's don't stand a chance against us!" Natsu grinned at Elfman.

"Yeah. We'll get you out of here!" Naruto tried helping Elfman up, but Elfman punched the blonde with his not broken hand.

"I won't let you help me! A real man can't allow others to save him, leave and let me die!" Elfman yelled at them.

Naruto growled and punched Elfman in the face, "Fucker! Do you honestly think this makes you a man? Dying for no reason?! Mira is at home crying! If you die, she will never stop crying! A real man doesn't make women cry, so get up, and let's go home together, these things are going to wake up soon!"

Elfman's eyes widened. Naruto was right. Mira would never stop crying if he left her, and a real man never abandoned his friends. The white haired wizard struggled to get up due to his broken leg, but at last he stood, he was about to fall when Naruto, and Natsu caught him, he leaned on them for support, and he hopped on one leg, as they began walking.

"**RAWWWRRRRR!" **The five dragon like monsters woke up, and noticed their dinner missing, they looked around, until at last they saw Naruto and Natsu holding Elfman.

"Shit! Let's go!" Naruto quickly said, as they began running with Elfman. Due to Elfman's injury's they were being slowed down.

"Leave me... I'm slowing you down... I can't let you guys die for me!" Elfman yelled at them.

"No! We don't leave friends behind, if we die we die together!" Naruto told Elfman. Elfman smiled, he had such good friends...

"We're almost out of this cave... Naruto use your crash magic to block the cave once we get out!" Natsu told the blonde.

Naruto looked back to see one of the Wyvern's shoot a beam of white stuff out of it's mouth.

"We're almost there, let's hurry up!" Naruto and Natsu ran even faster, then before the beam of white stuff could manage to hit them, they jumped out of the cave.

Naruto turned back and yelled,** "Crash!"**

The blonde defected the beam of magic which hit the entrance of the cave, the whole mountain shook, then the Wyvern's got caved in. The three grinned, they were alive. This chapter of their lives was gonna have a happy ending. The three began walking back to the guild, Mira would be happy!

**[Scene Change]**

Makarov's heart was put at ease when he saw his three kids walking in the guild, Elfman looked to be hurt but he was alright. Mira ran towards the three of them, and hugged them all at once. She was happy alright. She thought she was gonna lose her last family member, thanks to Naruto and Natsu, Elfman was alive.

"T-Thank you Naruto... Natsu!" Mira thanked them, before hugging Elfman who hugged her back.

"Sorry... sorry I made you worry sister... it was unmanly..." Elfman felt ashamed. He never wanted to see Mira cry again.

Naruto smiled before walking away, his work here was done.

"Where are you going Naruto?!" Mira asked the blonde.

"I'm hungry, I'm going out for some ramen!" Naruto said without looking at her.

"Why don't you wait a few minutes... I make you some!" Mira smiled at the blonde.

"Alright! Mira's ramen is one of the best!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Makarov smiled before walking away, he was going to watch the sunset on a beautiful day...

**Note: I didn't really know how to end it so I ended it like that... I know not much action, but future chapters will be way better!**

**Also I'm going to give Lucy a different magic type other than spirit magic. Any suggestions? Ice Magic? Dragon slayer magic? Hell, you can even come up with your own magic!**

**I also think I will introduce Lucy next chapter, so yeah...**

**And review, tell me what your thinking. I won't know if you liked or disliked this chapter, if you don't!**

**Deuces!**


	4. Ice Dragon Slayer!

**Note: So in this chapter Naruto and Natsu finally meet Lucy who will use ice dragon slayer magic, but thank you everybody who gave suggestions, some of your ideas were awesome! So yeah enjoy this chapter, and thanks everybody for your advice, I wanna improve as a writer, so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 4: Ice Dragon Slayer!**

Lucy Heartfilia was inside a magic store looking for keys, not the keys you're thinking about. But, keys that formed a contract between a human, and a celestial spirit. She was looking for powerful celestial spirits. After, all she was a spirit mage, and a Ice Dragon Slayer. Yes! She knew a type of lost magic.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered, after she found what she was looking for, "I finally found the key to the white doggy, hey... how much is it?!"

"20,000 jewels!" The owner of the magic store replied with a smile.

_T-That's too pricy, and I don't have that much money... maybe I can use my body to my advantage!_

"How much is it really?" Lucy asked the owner once again, she placed herself in a sexy position.

"Damn, he only gave me a 2,000 jewel discount, that old man must be blind!" Lucy growled to herself, as she walked out of the shop.

"OMG! Salamander of the Trouble Twin Duo is in this town, come on lets go!" Lucy heard a girl say as she ran.

"Really?! Those two are hot, let's go before he leaves!" Another girl said, as she ran as well.

"Salamander?! Oh, the guy who uses fire as magic? I bet he's cool! I always wanted to meet the infamous Trouble Twin Duo!" Lucy smiled as she clapped her hands together, "Now is my chance to meet him, I bet he's cool!"

**[With Trouble Twins]**

Naruto and Natsu were walking around town, looking for a man going my Salamander. The man was using Natsu's title for evil deeds, they wouldn't mind it if he used the name to do good. But, evil deeds like kidnapping lady's, and use them as slaves? That was just evil and disgusting, they were here to stop that man!

"The guy using your name for dirty tricks should be around here!" Naruto stated as he looked around, "When we find him, I'm going to give him a beating he'll never forget!"

"You know what I was thinking?" Natsu said while looking around as well, "Maybe the man is Igneel..."

"I was thinking the same thing..." Happy stated as he walked, "Igneel is the only name that comes in mind when I hear fire dragon..."

"It's not Igneel," Naruto told them with a sigh, "Igneel wouldn't be in the middle of a town... he wouldn't even kidnap chicks, and use them as slaves!"

"Naruto is right... let's find this bastard, and kick his ass!" Natsu grinned, as they continued walking.

"Oh, he's so hot, just like imagined! Salamander-sama please gimme your seed!" Naruto and Natsu stopped when they saw a crowd of girls surrounding a man.

"No, I'll do anything for you, give it to me!" Another girl yelled.

"That's gotta be the poser Salamander, let's go before he leaves!" Naruto, and Natsu ran towards the crowd of girls.

They finally stood before the fake Salamander, every girl in sight had hearts in their eyes. They were being fooled by this poser. Naruto and Natsu growled. This man had no right to use the name Salamander in such evil ways. They were going to stop him right now, these were all innocent girls!

"Don't be fooled, this guy is nothing but a fake, he kidnaps girls and sells them as slaves!" The fake Salamander heard Naruto say, he faced Naruto, and glared at him.

"Ah, don't listen to this jealous boy, he just can't stand -"

Natsu punched the fake Salamander in the face before he could even finish speaking, he flew ten feet backwards, and crashed into the concrete floor, every girl in sight glared at the fake Salamander, now. No wonder he smelled like rotten fish, he also had a weird looking smile on his face they barley noticed now that they realized it, they cracked their knuckles, and faced him. There was hell to pay!

"N-No... Y-You have it all -" Fake Salamander stuttered, but couldn't finish due to being kicked in the groin.

"Take this you pervert!" The crowd of once fan-girls yelled, while beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Oh, well... I guess I won't be able to beat him up, but those girls seem to be doing a good job, haha!" Naruto laughed, he would not want to be that guy!

"He's just another one of those perverts, who stops at nothing to get what he wants" Natsu stated as he shook his head, "He deserves to be beaten like trash!"

"He's the lowest of the low, he's a disgusting piece of trash, he's as low as a worm – no, I take that back, he's below worms!" Naruto and Natsu turned around, and faced a blonde haired girl.

"Huh?!" Naruto looked at the blonde haired girl confused, "Who are you?!"

"Oh, I'm Lucy, and thanks for earlier!" Lucy smiled at them warmly.

"**Yuur ah niaz pourzon!"** Natsu told Lucy as he ate food, the blonde haired wizard had decided to pay for both the fire dragon slayer's dinner due to helping her. You see Lucy was placed under a spell by the fake Salamander, if it wasn't for Naruto and Natsu she would have probably been screwed by now. Lucy wanted to punch herself as well, she was an Ice Dragon Slayer, how could she fall for such a cheap trick? Talking about Dragon Slayers, there was also another reason why she had invited them to dinner, she had smelled them, and they smelled like Dragon Slayers. She was excited, this was her first time seeing Dragon Slayer's besides her!

"Did I mention... I am a artificial Ice Dragon Slayers, you guys smell like dragons, and since your element is fire, then I'm guessing you were taught by Igneel?!" Lucy told them, both fire users stopped eating, and stared at Lucy, so she was a dragon slayer as well? That was awesome. Maybe she knew where Igneel was!

"Igneel! Do you know where he is?!" Natsu questioned her quickly.

"No... I've heard about him, I've studied about dragons, he's powerful!"Lucy answered Natsu's question.

Naruto and Natsu grinned. They were proud of being fire dragon slayers of Igneel. He was the best dad anybody could ever want.

"What's an artificial dragon slayer, I forgot what it meant, ha-ha silly me!" Naruto then asked Lucy.

"Well, I am considered a second generation dragon slayer, I had a Lacrima planted into me, giving me the ability's of a dragon slayer," Lucy told both of them.

Naruto, and Natsu nodded, then they went back to eating like kings!

"I may not look strong, but I'm a strong mage... I've been wanting to join a really awesome guild called Fairy Tail, I heard it was the strongest guild ever, oh by the way what are your names?!" Lucy said after a while of silence.

"Natsu Dragneel, Naruto Uzumaki, and Happy!" The Three Fairy Tail members replied together.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out now, thanks again, and see you around!" Lucy stood up, and began walking away.

"Man, I don't feel too good..." Naruto groaned as she walked away, his stomach was hurting, he had eaten too much.

"Me too... I don't feel like I helped her at all..." Natsu and Happy both sighed sadly.

"Uh... I was talking about my stomach, but yeah... we need to pay her back... but how?!" Naruto asked for any suggestions they might have, he was trying to think of something.

"Oh, I know!" Happy said happily after a few minutes, he had just gotten the best idea ever, "She wants to join Fairy Tail, right? Why don't we take her back home with us, I'm sure master wouldn't mind her joining the guild, if she's a dragon slayer like both of you, then she must be real strong! She can probably hold her own in a fight there would be no objections!"

"Happy you're a genius!" Naruto and Natsu complimented him, "Let's stop her before she leaves..."

"She's gone already! We were standing here too damn long!" Natsu looked around, she was no-where to be seen.

The three Fairy Tail members were looking for Lucy around the whole town, but she was nowhere to be found. They tried finding her scent, but they couldn't smell her anymore! It was like if she was some sort of ghost that suddenly disappeared! Maybe she was a ghost?! Nah, she looked pretty real. But, then again how was one suppose to know what a real ghost looked like? They looked a few more minutes before resting.

"Man... she's nowhere to be found... if we bump into her ever again, we'll ask her if she wants to join!" Naruto stated, as they looked at the sea, there was only one big ship sailing, and the sun was setting. The three stayed silent, wondering if they would ever see Lucy again, she looked like a nice person.

"We gotta keep looking!" Natsu said after a while, "She has to be somewhere around here!"

"Aye! I agree with Natsu, we are bound to find her if we look hard enough!" Happy added as well.

"Didn't you hear? Salamander is a fake pig who kidnaps girls and sells them as sex slaves? ... he got beat up by some girls earlier today!" They overheard a pretty girl tell another girl besides her.

"Yeah, I saw him a while ago, he looked pretty beaten, he was carrying a blonde haired girl who looked to be sleeping... do you think he will do something bad to her?!"

"Where did you see this?!" Naruto questioned the girl, "Where did he go?!"

The girl pointed at the ship in the sea, "He went in there with the blonde haired girl... there was around twenty or more men with him... they were smirking evilly as well, they are probably gonna sell her as a sex slave, she does have a really busty body, any guy would pay a good price for her!"

The three froze at hearing this information! Lucy was probably in danger! The fucker must of trapped her or something! They growled, and began running towards the ship in the sea at a fast pace. This time they would kick his ass, and nothing was going to stop them, that bastard was unforgivable, a disgrace to mage's and men!

Lucy woke up in a cell. She growled at her idiocy. She was in the park, laying down on a bench while reading a magazine about Fairy Tail, when the fake Salamander come's towards her, he catches her by surprise, and put's her under one of those ten minutes sleeping spells. Who the fuck invented those?!

"Ah, I see you are awake, now..." She glared at Salamander who was on the other side of the cell, he smirked evilly at her.

"You, you creep!" Lucy yelled at him angrily, "You're a disgrace to all mage's... kidnapping women just to sell them? How low do you have to go before being satisfied?!"

"Kuku, this is just business... I have some buyers that are willing to pay everything they got just for you..." Fake Salamander smirked evilly.

Lucy was about to grab her Celestial keys when she noticed the fake Salamander with them. She aimed to grab them, but the man quickly backed up. He shook his head at her, she was a sexy one indeed, he wanted to_ touch _her body at the spot, but if he did _touch_ her, her value would decrees.

"We can't have you escaping, now... so just be a good girl 'til we reach our destination!" Fake Salamander began walking away.

"**Dragon Roar!"** Lucy yelled, she shot ice at the cell. The bars looked crappy, so she would freeze them, then break them.

Fake Salamander turned around when he heard something break. His eyes widened, in front of him was a pissed Lucy. She had broken the bars somehow, she quickly snatched the Celestial keys from him, and began running. She had to get this ship to land now, and she knew which of her spirits would help her do that!

Natsu and Naruto were inside the ship. Natsu was motion sick, and he felt like puking,. They were surrounded by twenty or more men, that grinned evilly at them, while cracking their knuckles. They weren't going to get out of here alive!

"Natsu go look for Lucy!" Naruto quickly told Natsu, "I'll hold them off!"

Natsu suck down his motion sickness, and nodded he then began running off. One of the men said, "He's getting away, stop -"

Naruto grabbed him by the face before he could even finish speaking, then smashed his face against the wall, the man fell backwards, knocked out, blood on the wall where he had been hit! The blonde then glared at the men who gulped. The blonde was now starting to look strong, and that glare of his was scary as hell! Who the hell was he?!

"Your enemy is right here! If you wanna fight someone so badly, your opponent will be I The Great Naruto Uzumaki of the Trouble Twins on his own, come at me mother fuckers, I ain't scare of shit!" Naruto yelled at them.

The men froze scared! Naruto Uzumaki of the Trouble Twins? They no way in hell had a chance of beating him. They had heard rumors about both of them, and if the rumors were even half true then they didn't want to fight one of them. They had heard rumors that Kyuubi aka Naruto Uzumaki had once defeated fifty men with just his fists, and no magic. And there was only around twenty of them. Did they even stand a chance at all?

"I'm getting bored of waiting... if you guys aren't coming, then I'll come for you!" Naruto stated in a bored tone.

"Attack!" One of the men charged at Naruto, "Do you honestly believe those damn rumors? No way in hell can a man defeat fifty men by himself, it's impossible!"

This boosted the confidence of all the men, and they all charged at the blonde who grinned. Finally, some action. He charged right at them as well, he kicked one of them in the face, then he turned, and punched another in the face. Before he could do anything two men grabbed on to him, another really big buff man charged at the blonde, he punched the blonde in the stomach, Naruto coughed out blood, that was on hell of a punch! But, it wasn't enough to beat him! Naruto then elbowed both of the men holding on to him, they fell on the floor side ways, the blonde charged at the man who punched him, the blonde jumped in the air and kicked him in the face with his heel, the man fell to the floor, knocked out!

"S-Shit! W-What is he?! He defeated our strongest man with just a kick!"

"W-We're screwed!"

"You bastards, it's time somebody stopped you!" Naruto charged at them, his blue eyes stared at them coldly, "What your doing is unforgivable!"

_T-Those eyes... I feel as if he can see my soul... w-what is he?!_

**POW! **

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

Less than the half of the men remained. Naruto had just knocked out some. The men were freaking out! They stood no chance, the blonde was just too damn strong, so they did something that surprised the blonde. They all bowed on the floor, tears in their eyes. Naruto was kinda confused.

"P-Please forgive us!" They cried, their heads on the floor, "We will never ever do this again, we promise!"

Naruto before he could speak felt the ship shaking hard. Then all of a sudden the ship flipped, then after a few minutes the ship stopped rocking. Naruto who had fallen during the ship flip got up, he stared at the remaining men who were now knocked out due to the hard shaking, and the flipping of the ship. Naruto had no time to waste so he began running towards where Natsu had gone!

"W-What the hell are you?!" The fake Salamander yelled at Natsu whose hands were ignited with fire.

Naruto had arrived to where Natsu was, he and Lucy seemed to be fighting the fake Salamander. They were outside the ship, which somehow managed be in the dock. Naruto had no time for questions, he walked towards Natsu, and they stood besides each-other, glaring at Salamander.

"So you defeated them?!" Natsu grinned at Naruto.

"They were no match for me, just a bunch of thugs probably, let's finish him off, and go home!" Naruto grinned back at Natsu.

Fake Salamander's eyes widened in shock! Naruto had defeated his men? But how? They were strong? Who the hell were they?! Naruto and Natsu seemed to have read his mind, because they showed their Fairy Tail mark to him. Natsu's was in his arm, while Naruto's mark was on his neck, the blonde had covered it with a high-collar, that's why they hadn't seen it earlier.

"We are the unbeatable Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, prepared to get your ass kicked by us!" Naruto and Natsu yelled at him.

"F-Fairy Tail?" Lucy stuttered surprised, "They were from Fairy Tail, not just that but they were the infamous Trouble Twins!"

"Yep, I forgot to mention it earlier!" Happy told Lucy, who was still processing this information!

"**Dragon Roar!" **Natsu and Naruto yelled at the same time, their flames combined, forming a destructive beam that headed right for the Fake Salamander. It hit him, and the blast of fire made him fly across the town, everything in the spells path had been destroyed, which was most of the town.

"Haha, I guess we over did It just a tiny bit!" Natsu grinned at Naruto.

"I don't think he will ever forget our names!" Naruto grinned back at Natsu, and they both bumped fists.

Lucy was amazed, were all Fairy Tail wizards like this? She wanted to join the guild more than ever now! Naruto and Natsu then faced her, they grinned at her, before grabbing her by the arms, and running off with her. She was confused, why were they running off with her? Maybe they were gonna kidnap her?!

"W-Where are you taking me?!" Lucy questioned them.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with us!" Natsu smiled at her. She smiled, and willingly began running with them.

"Hahah!" Naruto laughed as he turned around, "You will never catch the unbeatable Trouble Twins!"

Due to the damage they had caused they were being chased down by a crap-load of Rune Knights! Lucy couldn't help but laugh and run, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She was glad she met the infamous Trouble Twin Duo, and now she was on her way to her dream guild: this was the best day ever!

**Note: There you have it! Yes, I know not really like the manga and anime, but in this story I will loosely follow the anime or manga, I will add a bunch of stuff, or take out some stuff. But, I will try my best to make it as fun as possible, and as good as possible! Yes, I know Lucy didn't do much in this chapter, that's because this is just me introducing her, but due to her being a artificial ice dragon slayer she will be fighting a lot later on as well. Yeah, so I think that's all for now. Oh, and next chapter will be in a few days!**

**Re-Edit Note: I came back to re-edit the chapter! I made Lucy an Artificial Dragon ****Slayer! So do not forget!**

**Please Review! Follow! Add to favorites, etc!**

**Deuces! **


	5. Til We Drop!

**Note: Thanks for all the likes, follows, adds, and reviews... um, I re-edited chapter 4! I went back and made Lucy an artificial dragon slayer, I think it'll be better for her, and a dude named DBZ something gave me the idea, so credit goes to him!, so yeah, I don't want anybody being confused! You guys have any questions feel free to ask, I will answer your question(s)! Enjoy!**

**BTW, I am gonna skip some parts from the anime/manga! Don't be surprised this is Fan-Fiction after all! But, fear not, I will still leave some parts, my favorite parts, and I will add some creations of my own! Hopefully, you guys enjoy this story! That's all, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 5: 'Til We Drop!**

Lucy was super happy, she was finally in her dream guild, she had met most of the members a while ago, she even met the Master Makarov, at first he seemed scary, but after a little bit he seemed nice, not just that he gave the guild an entire inspirational speech. Joining Fairy Tail was the best decision she ever made!

"There you go, here is your Fairy Tail mark!" Mira smiled at Lucy who had just gotten her Fairy Tail mark, it was pink in color.

"Natsu, look at my Fairy Tail mark, thanks to you and Naruto, I'm finally in my dream guild!" Lucy stated happily.

"Cool, Lucy... now you can... start doing quests... with us if you want!" Naruto grinned at her as he ate some cake.

"Yeah... I'm looking for one right now..." Natsu stated as he scanned the request board, he was looking for the perfect job.

"Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?!" Mira questioned Lucy, she was curious what type of magic the blonde haired wizard used.

"I'm an artificial Ice Dragon Slayer, so I use dragon slayer, and I also use celestial magic," Lucy replied with a smile.

"Oh, like Laxus!" Mira said kind of surprised, "He's an artificial lightning dragon slayer as well!"

"And a real ass-hole..." Naruto added dully, "Next time I'll kick his ass... just you watch, he won't ever forget the name Naruto Uzumaki!"

"THAT ISN'T THAT FAR AWAY! GO LOOK FOR HIM!" The Fairy Tail mage's all turned their heads to see Romeo, the son of Macao yelling at Makarov, the kid was on the verge of tears, and he looked to be worried. You see his father Macao hadn't returned from a quest in Mt. Hakobe for like a week.

"Your father is going to be okay, every wizard in this guild knows how to take care of themselves!" Makarov snapped at Romeo, "So go home, drink some milk, take a shower, then go to bed!"

"Shit-Head!" Romeo clenched his fist, and punched Makarov in the face, then he ran off, he didn't need to hear Makarov's crap!

Naruto and Natsu stared at Romeo. They knew how he felt, they felt like that when their dad Igneel didn't come back for them. It was such a terrible feeling! They didn't want Romeo to feel like this so they walked after Romeo, they were going to go look for his old man. Makarov, and the rest knew what they were going to do.

"They are going to hurt Macao's pride... they have to realize they aren't heroes, they can't save the world!"

"Hmph, I may not be a hero, but I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Trouble Twins, nothing is impossible for us, we will keep going... blood, pain, sweat.. tears, we won't stop, until we drop, Trouble Twins never turn back, we move forward, and we won't ever stop doing what our heart tells us to do!" Naruto overheard one of Fairy Tail say, so he said this.

"Indeed..." Makarov nodded his head, the blonde had his heart in the right place, "Leave them be... they are just following their hearts!"

"I'm jealous of them, they follow their hearts, it must be cool being a Trouble Twin," Mira said with a smile, "I can see why both of them are very well liked in the guild... especially Naruto!"

"What happened to them anyways?" Lucy asked Mira, she wanted to get to know both Trouble Twins more, "Why are they even called Trouble Twins?!"

"Hmm... nobody really knows how the true legend of the Trouble Twins started, only Master knows... both are hated by many, and loved by few... but, what I do know is that both were raised by Igneel, they have been looking for the dragon ever since he left them, maybe they feel Romeo's worry.. at heart they are just innocent kids," Mira replied Lucy as she smiled.

"No wonder... they probably don't want romeo to feel the pain of losing a father," Lucy stated with a sad sigh.

Mira nodded at this, "Those of Fairy Tails all carry some sort of emotional scar, pain... suffering... but we try our best to live life to it's fullest!"

**[Scene Change]**

"Don't cry as if there is no hope!" Romeo heard someone say behind him as he cried, "Your old man is a strong wizard, he wouldn't die so easily!"

Naruto told Romeo who stared at the blonde now, Naruto always made him feel better when he felt sad, he considered the blonde an older brother, he also considered Natsu a older brother. He looked up to them, they always did all sorts of cool stuff, when he grew up he wanted to be like both of them!

"And if your dad does die, we will fight death itself, we will drag him right back to you!" Natsu added as well, "So don't worry, we'll be back soon, safe and sound with him!"

They began walking off, he stared at both Trouble Twins, they were unbeatable so there was nothing to worry about. His dad would be safe and sound, nothing would stop them from bringing his dad back. Naruto had never broken a promise, and Natsu when he said he would do something, he did it!

**[Scene Change]**

Trouble Twins, Happy, and Lucy were riding on a carriage. They were on their way to Mt. Hakobe. Natsu was motion sick like usual, and Naruto and Happy were playing a card game. Both seemed to be having fun, and Natsu... well, he wasn't having the best of days, he was making weird sounds.

"You and Transportation don't mix, huh?" Lucy said as she stared at Natsu.

"..." Natsu didn't reply, he was too motion sick.

"Bubblegum over here gets the hurl, when he's in transportation, so back up a little, you might just get puked on!" Naruto told Lucy, who backed up a little.

"Aye, Natsu has always been like this, last time he puked on Naruto's favorite pair of pants!" Happy stated. Naruto growled, those pants smelled like crap for a week.

"Lucy... what was your last name again?" Naruto then questioned Lucy, "Lucy seemed familiar... maybe if he remembered her last name, maybe he would remember her!"

"Um...um... Uh... Heartfilia..." Lucy told him at last, she didn't want to tell him due to people wanting to be-friend her because of her last name, it was annoying. Not just that but they began treating her like a princess once they found out who her dad was, it pissed her off, she wanted to be known for being herself, not the daughter of a rich guy!

"Heartfilia? The name sounds cool... but it doesn't ring a bell, oh well," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy sighed in relief, she didn't know what she would do if Naruto treated her like a princess, she began imagining scene in her head, then she shook her head! No, now was not the time to do so, but she had to admit she was happy. The blonde and Natsu seemed like nice cool people!

The carriage then stopped all of a sudden Naruto and Lucy looked confused. Had they arrived already?

"Did we arrive, already?" Lucy asked the blonde, "It hasn't even been a hour."

"I don't know... I guess we'll have to find out!" Naruto said to her, as he opened the doors to the carriage. It was real snowy outside, and their seemed to be a blizzard. It was kind of cold because they shivered as well! The moment Natsu felt the cold air he quickly stood up, and grinned, the carriage had stopped!

"Where the heck are we?" Lucy said as she looked at the snow "Did he make a wrong turn or something?!"

"Uh... this is Mt. Hakobe..." The driver of the carriage said to her, "And this is as far as I can go... you can walk from here on out!"

The three Fairy Tail wizards, plus Happy got out of the carriage, and began walking for a while. Naruto and Natsu were looking around for Macao in the cold weather. Lucy shivered a little. Sure, she was an Ice Dragon Slayer, but she still did feel the cold. But, Naruto and Natsu were walking around, without shivering like her.

"I'm freaking cold... it's summer! It's suppose to be hot, not this freaking cold! This weather isn't normal!" Lucy complained after a while of walking some more.

"Aren't you an Ice Dragon Slayer? This shouldn't be a problem for you," Natsu stopped, and stared at her.

"Since you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, would you be able to stand the hotness of a volcano?!" Lucy dodged his question, by asking him one.

"No, nobody would, not even Igneel... well, maybe him... but no human would!" Natsu said, forgetting he had asked her a question.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Naruto stopped, and looked around, "I heard some foot steps!"

"No..." Lucy seemed a little frightened, "Uh... what do you think it is?!"

"Probably a Vulcan, a lot live around here, Macao must have been taken over by one," Natsu said, he began walking.

"Vulcan?" Lucy asked, she had never heard that word.

"It's a vicious, dangerous ape like monster that takes over human body's like viruses... they also love human girls, Macao's job was to take down as many as possible!" Naruto explained to her.

This freaked her out! She was the only human girl in sight, therefore she would be a target! Then she calmed down, she had Naruto and Natsu, who would help her out, and she knew two types of magic, so she had nothing to worry about. These Vulcan's were the ones that were suppose to be worried!

"Macao!" Natsu began calling Macao, now, "Can you hear me? It's me Natsu!"

"Macao!" Happy yelled after Natsu, he too wanted to help them out as much as possible.

"Say Ramen if you can hear us!" Naruto yelled as well.

"Kuku, a human girl..." Naruto and Natsu turned around to see a perverted looking Vulcan trying to grab Lucy, who kept dodging it's fists.

"Get away from me, pervert!" Lucy yelled at the Vulcan, "I'll have you eat some ice!"

"Feisty? I like them feisty... especially if they are blonde girls!" The Vulcan was drooling at her. Lucy made a disgusted face.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Lucy then yelled as she shot ice at the Vulcan, it quickly moved, and it tried grabbing her, but Lucy quickly moved out of they way.

"Lucy!" Naruto and Natsu yelled her name, "Are you alright?!"

"Do I look alright?!" Lucy dodged another grab from the Vulcan.

"Me like lady's, men yucky!" The Vulcan noticed Naruto, and Natsu for the first time, and he charged at them.

Naruto and Natsu ignited their fists. Both charged at the Vulcan without fear. Time to kick some ape ass!

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu yelled as he charged at the Vulcan.

"**Fire Dragon's Fist Of Death!" **Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air.

**POW!**

Both Dragon Slayers landed their hit's on the ape, who was sent flying backwards.

"**Ice Dragon Roar!" **Lucy then yelled before the Vulcan could land on the floor, the attack hit the Vulcan who was hit by sharp ice, it starting bleeding all over the place, then all of a sudden smoke appeared, when it cleared it was none other than a knocked out Macao, Their eyes widened, and they ran towards him.

"Macao!" Naruto and Natsu yelled as they crouched besides him, "Wake up! Romeo is waiting at home!"

Macao looked really hurt, and he didn't seemed to be moving. Naruto and Natsu began shaking him. But, nothing happened. Was he dead? No! He couldn't die.

"He must of fought hard before being _taken over _by that perverted ape!" Lucy stated as she stared at him, "It looks like he's not gonna make it..."

"Fuck! WAKE THE FUCK UP! ROMEO IS AT HOME WAITING!" Naruto punched Macao in the chest.

"YEAH! DON'T DIE ON US NOW!" Natsu punched his stomach.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lucy stuttered, they were going to kill him, "You're going to kill him faster!"

Macao's eyes finally opened, and he looked at Natsu and Naruto, "... I was taken over by then 20th one... damn, I won't be able to face Romeo now..."

Lucy's eyes widened in amazement at hearing this. _He fought more of those Vulcan's? Fairy Tail wizards are strong..._

"Romeo doesn't care about that... he just wants to see you again, he's worried ya know!" Naruto told Macao, "It's not a kid's job to worry about his father, but the other way around!"

Macao knew the blonde was right, so he got up slowly and said, "Lets go... I don't want to worry him anymore!"

**[Scene Change]**

"Yo, Romeo!" Naruto yelled at Romeo who was sitting alone, "Guess whose home?!"

Romeo turned around to see his dad, he looked to be really hurt. Romeo began crying, and he ran towards Macao, he hugged his dad. Macao hugged his son back, they both remained like that.

"Sorry, I made you cry..." Macao spoke to Romeo.

"I-It's okay... I'm the son of a mage..." Romeo told Macao

"When those kid's tease you, ask them, "Can your dad take on 19 Vulcan's by himself?!" Macao smiled at Romeo.

"Man, so beautiful!" Natsu and Naruto cried while hugging each-other, "I wanna be a dad someday!"

Then after a few moments they began walking away, leaving them alone time together.

"NATSU! NARUTO! HAPPY! THANKS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST" Romeo yelled as they walked, "THANK YOU TOO, LUCY!"

Lucy turned around, and smiled at him. Then she went on and walked with Natsu and Naruto. She smiled. Today wasn't such a bad day!

**Note: I know not much, but I was busy these days. AND I remind you once again, I went back an made Lucy a artificial dragon slayer!**

**So what did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Alright? Feel free to gimme your opinions or whatever.**

**I wanna beat a review record of 11 reviews, so please review!**

**OH, BTW. Do you guys want I to do the day break arc? Or I can make something up...?**

**That's all for now!**

**Deuces!**


	6. Burn Day Break!

**Note: Yo, chapter six here! woot woot. Thanks for everything guys! And, my other stories should be updated sometime this month, first I'll update MBK, then Demon Slayer, after DNK... sorry for the long updates on those, and if you guys don't know what I'm taking about. Just check out my other story's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 6: Burn Day Break!**

"Pass the chicken!" Naruto told Natsu, as they ate in a restaurant in the town of Shirotsume.

"Haha, no this is mine, buy your own!" Natsu laughed at the blonde.

"Grr, you're looking to be punched!"

"Ha! You know I'm stronger than you!"

They were in the town of Shirotsume with Lucy, because she was going to do her first job with them, both had gone to eat with Happy, while Lucy explored the town. They were eating like kings, as everybody around them watched them with disgust, they were mostly eating like pigs rather than kings.

"I'm keeping the oily foods for Lucy, I think she likes them!" Natsu told the blonde after a while.

"Oh... are you sure? She seems like the type of girl who is always on diets," Naruto said as he looked at the chicken.

"Damn, that's an oily one, Natsu!" Happy said surprised as he stared at a chicken leg, "I don't think Lucy is like that Naruto, she must love oil, I bet she showers in it!"

"Uh.. I don't bathe in oil..." The three turned their heads to see Lucy in a maid outfit.

"..." The three were speechless they didn't know what to say.

"I look good in everything..." Lucy smiled at herself, "How is your meal master?" she then said trying to sound like a maid.

"S-Shit, she really fell for the joke, Happy!" Naruto whispered to Happy.

"Uh... I thought she was smarter..." Happy whispered back to Naruto.

"We can't tell her, now!" Natsu whispered to both of them, "Screw it, let's just go with it!"

Lucy had over-heard them, and yelled, "I HEARD THAT!"

**[Scene Change]**

"This is one really big mansion!" Naruto commented as they stared at a really big mansion in front of them.

"This is the clients mansion..." Natsu stated as he checked out the place, " He must be loaded!"

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

The pink haired wizard knocked on the door three times, until they heard a voice, "May I have your names?!"

"We're from Fairy Tail, here to do the job!" Natsu told the person on the other side of the door.

"Excuse me... but, can you enter from the back door please?!" The man said, the looked at each-other, and headed to the back.

They entered the mansion to see an old looking couple, the four of them took a seat in a couch, across from them sat the couple, they looked to be very nice. In the middle of the couch's was a table, that had cups of warm tea on them. Naruto looked around, something didn't smell right, he just couldn't guess what.

" I am sorry about earlier... I am the client Kirby Melon, and this is my wife... we are honored to meet the infamous Trouble Twins!" Kirby smiled at Naruto and Natsu.

_What are me and Happy? Chopped liver? _Lucy thought with sweat-drops.

"And, Happy the flying cat!" Kirby's wife added.

"Aye!" Happy smiled at them.

"Oh, you got a very yummy last name!" Natsu drooled as he told Kirby.

"Uh... you always say the strangest of things..." Lucy sweat-dropped some more.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kirby laughed at this, "People always tell me this... anyways, I would have never imagined the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail accepting this job..."

"Guess you've heard of us, huh?" Naruto said as he stared at Kirby.

"Oh, yes... two delinquents who have a knack for trouble, Salamander and Kyuubi... you guys always make top ten on the news, hard to miss!" Kirby told the blonde with a smile.

Naruto and Natsu grinned at each-other, then Kirby stared at Lucy, "And you are? I didn't see you earlier.. sorry!"

"I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, too!" Lucy yelled at Kirby, how could she not be seen?!

"Okay, now let's talk about work..." Kirby folded his hands together, "There is only one thing I want you to do... I want you to eradicate the only copy of Day Break that the duke of Evaroo owns!"

"Huh? So you don't want us to steal it?!" Natsu questioned confused.

"It's almost the same thing... I'm asking you to destroy someone's possession, so it is considered stealing..." Kirby looked at the floor in shame.

"I... It's surprising... I thought you were going to ask us to retrieve the book..." Lucy said surprised. Why would he want it destroyed?

"This is a simple job!" Naruto grinned at Lucy, "We burn a book, get 200,000 jewels!"

"Naruto is right, we should also burn his mansion down, too!" Natsu grinned evilly, creeping out Lucy.

"NNOOO! You'll go to jail!" Lucy snapped at Natsu.

"She's right..." Naruto said with an emotionless expression, "Burning the mansion? That's for amateurs... I say we burn down the whole town!"

Everybody sweat-dropped, that was too far, only an idiot who wanted prison would do that.

"The pay... the pay is no longer 200,000 jewels, but 2 million!" Kirby told them after a moment of silence, this shocked all of them!

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto yelled surprised, at the new information,"With that I can buy lot's of ramen!"

"2 million?! Hold on! If we divide it by four... Aghhhh, it's too much I can't calculate!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed his head.

"The math is simple... I get 2 million, you guys get nothing!" Naruto grinned, he was joking.

"Whoa, you're smart Naruto – wait! What the hell?!" Natsu yelled at the blonde, they were glaring at each-other, now!

"Don't mind them... but why the sudden increase?" Lucy asked Kirby. Why go so far for just a book?!

"The book... it needs to be destroyed no matter what... I can't forgive that books existence..." Kirby looked at the floor, he looked to be crying.

Naruto and Natsu stopped their little fighting, and stared at Kirby. Then all of a sudden you could see their eyes burning with passion!

"LET'S GO LUCY! LET'S DESTROY THAT BOOK, IF THERE IS ONE THING FAIRY TAIL MAGES ARE GOOD AT, THEN IT'S DESTROYING THINGS, MUAHAHAHA!" Naruto and Natsu yelled as they ran off, both holding her hands,. Lucy sweat-dropped at their childish antics.

As they ran away Kirby's wife asked him, "Are you sure you can intrust kid's like them with a job like this? The other guild failed the same job last week... the security must have been tighten ever since, it's going to be impossible to get into the mansion now... are you willing to risk their lives, for a book?!"

"I-I... they are the Trouble Twins... I must have faith in them, they are my only hope..." Kirby said as he looked at the floor.

**[Duke's Mansion]**

"Excuse me, I came here to apply for a maid position!" Lucy yelled as she knocked on the gates to the Duke's Mansion.

_This quest is gonna be a piece of cake, get a book, burn it, and I get the two million, haha! _Lucy smirked, this was the easiest quest ever!

"Don't screw up!" Lucy heard as Natsu whispered from a nearby tree.

"Break a leg!" Happy whispered to her as well.

Lucy then quickly turned around when she heard the floor behind her break, her eyes widened, in front of her stood a really big, mean looking maid. She had big breasts, and pink hair. She had the standard maid outfit. The maid also looked to be very very evil, which Lucy did not like.

"Applying for the maid position?!" The mean looking maid questioned Lucy.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy stuttered, she was a bit surprised.

"Master, we have an applicant for the maid position!" The maid then said. Then all of a sudden, next to her appeared a short man.

"Boyoyo!" The man said excitedly, as he stroked his mustache, "Did you call me!"

The short man, stared at Lucy, he checked her out, to see if she was qualified to become his maid, she had everything a man could want from a woman. But, she wasn't good enough for him, she wasn't pretty enough! Lucy just stood there, trying to look as pretty as possible, her good looks have always helped her out!

_T-This pervert... I don't know how long I can stand like this! _Lucy yelled in her mind, as the Duke stared at her.

"Eh, get lost, ugly. You aren't qualified!" The Duke then said, as he turned around, and began walking away.

Lucy looked as if she had been struck by some lightning, this man had hurt her pride as a woman! Before, she could do anything, the mean looking maid picked her with one of her hand's.

"You heard, master! Get lost!" The pink-haired maid told Lucy, who looked like if she had been hit by another lightning strike.

The Duke then turned around and told Lucy, "You see... Elite men such as my great self, can't be seen with ugly women like you, I can only be surrounded by beautiful girls!"

Four other maids then appeared out of the ground, and circled the Duke, who looked to be lost in his own little world. Lucy was shocked, this man was one weird man, no – he was blind, she couldn't believe it, he had called her ugly? He should take a good look at the maids, that were near him!

"Oh, Master... you're making me blush!"

"Look at me, I'm redder than a tomato!"

"I am so flattered, you're the best master ever, tonight you get _extra _service!"

Lucy wanted to puke at the scene in front of her. Luckily for her, the maid that had her, threw her in the forest like trash. Natsu, and Naruto caught her, and placed her on the ground, she leaned on a tree, her arms wrapped around her legs, her pride as a women had been hurt so many times, today.

"Man, you're useless!" Natsu stated as he stared at her, his hands were crossed in a pretzel like pattern

"NO! That guys, he's the useless one, he has weird taste for women!" Lucy quickly snapped out of her sobbing mood.

"That's your excuse?" Happy questioned her, his hands were crossed in the same pattern as Natsu's.

"Anyways, what should we do, now?" Naruto asked Natsu, who quickly punched his own hand.

"We haven't used plan T in a while, let's use it now!" Natsu grinned with excitement.

"Plan B is better! I want to use plan B!" Naruto told Natsu, who glared back at the blonde.

"Plan T is better, Plan B almost got us killed last time, that's used as a last resort!" Natsu snapped at the blonde.

"Huh?!" Lucy looked at them confused, "What's plan T?"

"Take them by storm!" Happy answered her question.

"What kind of stupid plan is that?!" Lucy yelled at them, she was stuck with a pair of idiots.

"Okay, new plan!" Naruto then said irritated, "This mansion probably has lot's of guards... so, I'll go in and gather attention, you guys find the book, burn it, and done!"

Before they could agree to his plan, the blonde ran off. Natsu and Lucy watched has he broke down the gate's to the mansion with his blazing fists, the idiot was destroying everything in his path, not even a little flower was being spared. They couldn't help but sweat-drop, he was a crazy one, indeed.

"Let's go!" Natsu then said, as they heard alarms ring throughout the Mansion, "Naru-Chan should keep them all busy, so let's focus on finding the book!"

**[With Naruto]**

"Kyuubi of the Trouble Twins is here! Piss your pants in fear, mauahahah!" Naruto laughed as he destroyed everything in his path.

He passed a plate of cookies, and then he turned back "Oh, cookies!" Naruto grinned, as he grabbed some, and placed them in his mouth.

"Grr, how dare you eat our cookies!" Naruto turned around to see three men glaring at him, they must have been from a guild because they all had a weird looking symbol in their shoulders.

"So...rry... can't... talk... eating... cookies!" Naruto said between bites, these cookies were the best!

"Grr, how dare you mock the Master's Of Disaster!" One of the three guy's snapped at the blonde, who was now looking for a cup of milk.

"?" The blonde looked confused. The Masters of what?!

"Seems you haven't heard of the great mercenary brothers... The Master's Of Disaster, we kill without even blinking, and it seems we are in luck... our reputation will increase if we kill Kyuubi of the Trouble Twins, Kukuku!" The three of them laughed evilly, the blonde just looked around for a cup of milk!

At last! The blonde saw a refrigerator, and those always had milk, "Uh... well, good luck with that!" The blonde quickly ran towards the refrigerator.

"This... brat, he's mocking us!" The three brothers growled.

Naruto arrived to the refrigerator, he opened the doors to see a cup of milk, before the blonde could grab it, a lightning strike hit the refrigerator, it exploded, and the blonde flew a few feet backwards.

"Kuku, that's what you get for looking down on us, fucker!" The Three brothers laughed at the blonde.

"T-The milk!" Naruto's look darkened as he stood up, "The milk... all I wanted was a cup of milk, milk always tastes good with some cookies... warm milk is the best, it's those small moment's when you drink a cup of milk that makes life worth living, it's what makes you remember your mom who always gave you a warm cup of milk before going to sleep, but now... the milk is gone because of you... **I will avenge the MILK!"**

Naruto charged at the three men, his fists ignited with his black fire. They were going to pay for destroying that cup of milk!

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Naruto then yelled as he punched one of the men, he flew backwards, and crashed through a wall, knocked out!

"S-Shit, he made big brother fly with just one punch!"

Naruto appeared before the dude who just spoke, the blonde grabbed him by his shirt, he was about to punch him, when he heard the leader yell.

"**Lightning Stream Of Pain!" **The leader of their little gang shot blue lightning at both of them, both fell to their knees, they felt lightning coursing throughout their body's.

"Big B-Brother... why did you attack your own blood..." The younger brother of the gang said, as he twitched in pain.

"Kuku, I have no need for you... you've always been a burden to the gang... so you will die here, and I will get all the fame for killing Kyuubi of the Trouble Twins!" The leader stated evilly.

Naruto's eyes widened, this fucker... attacking his younger brother, and not giving a damn what happened to him? This guy had no right to be an older brother!

"**Lightning Tornado!" **The leader then yelled as he made lightning that took the shape of a tornado, that now headed straight for his younger brother, the younger brother cried tears, as waited for death.

**Kabooom!**

The lightning tornado didn't hit the younger brother, but Naruto, who had gotten in the way just to save a kid he didn't even know. The blonde was on his knees, the lightning attacks were powerful. Both brother's were shocked! Was the blonde crazy or something? Surely he was, he did rant about milk a few minutes ago.

"W-Why did you save me?" The younger brother asked Naruto, who was struggling to get off his knee's, "I am your enemy!"

Naruto ignored his question and yelled to the leader of the gang, "Fuck! Attacking your own brother? How low can scum sink now a days?! Killing him just for a taste of fame?! I hate bastards like you, older brother's were born to protect their younger brothers, you piece of shit!"

"Hmph. Like I care about that... fame is what matters in this world... so die, NOW!" The leader of the gang, appeared in front of the blonde, he took out a small knife, he was about to stab the blonde's stomach, when Naruto quickly got out of the way, in the process, instead he was stabbed in his right arm.

"**Lightning Blast Of Death!" **The leader then yelled as a beam of blue lightning hit the blonde, who flew backwards, and hit a wall.

"Kuku, nobody can survive an attack like this... it burns every cell in you body, and it fries your brain!" The leader laughed as he stared at Naruto who wasn't moving.

"Hmph... this lightning is weak... Laxus's lightning is a thousand times stronger... if you wish to kill me you'll have to try harder!" The leader's eyes widened, the blonde was standing.

"B-But how?!"

"I Kyuubi of the Trouble Twins will never die, now time to eat some fire!" Naruto grinned as he sucked in some air, **"Dragon Roar: Flames Of Hell!"**

A bunch of massive waves of black fire headed straight for the leader, he wasn't able to move in time, so he got hit by many of them, he flew backwards, as everything in the flame's way was destroyed.

"Take your brothers and get out..." Naruto told the younger brother who stared at the blonde in amazement, "This mansion will collapse any minute now!"

**Note: I know, not that much action, but this is better than nothing, I'm half way done with the next chapter, and sorry I haven't updated any story's in a while, I've been busy, and tired, and stressed... uh, anyways please review! Positive and negative remarks are welcomed!**

**Next chapter Natsu fights the Vanish Brothers, and much more!  
**

**Deuces!**


	7. Won't Give It Up!

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, Pm's and other stuff that I'm too lazy to type, anyways, Any questions you guys have will be answered next chapter, right now I'm too busy with stuff to answer any of them, I am sorry for this! And enjoy this chapter! BTW, this story will get better, a lot better, keep it in mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 7: Won't Give It Up!**

"Kuku, you hear that? The Master's Of Disaster are taking care of your brother Kyuubi, now it's time to kill you Salamander!" A man from a guild called Southern Wolves told Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy had found the book called Day Break, when the Duke found them, he had hired some mercenary called the Vanish Brothers to wipe them out, but Lucy had read part of the book Day Break to find out it had some sort of secret, she had run off, and had told Natsu to buy her some time, so now as the Duke, Happy and Lucy were someplace else the pink-haired wizard was here all alone with the Vanish Brothers, he grinned excitedly, he was going to kick their asses!

"Hmph, Naruto can take care of anybody... so come on bastards, I'll kick your asses!" Natsu told the Vanish Brother's who stood before him.

"Do you honestly think you can kick our asses flame wizard?" One of the Vanish Brother's questioned the fire wizard, "Our reputation far exceeds your Trouble Twin legend!"

"Huh?" Natsu was surprised, how did the man know he was a fire wizard? "How do you know I'm a fire wizard?!"

"We saw everything on the surveillance crystal!" The Vanish Brother replied to the pink haired wizard.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed at them, "Well, I guess you are well prepared to be burned!"

"Kuku, no... fire attacks don't work on me!" The Vanish Brother with a gigantic frying pan told Natsu, "Fire wizards are no match for me!"

Natsu grinned! He was all fired up now, "We'll have to see!"

"It's true... We heard the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail were powerful, but today is the day your _unbeatable legend_ dies!" Both Vanish Brothers said as the same time, "You Salamander are no match for us, two professional fighters against a mage, mage's lack physical strength... therefore you lose!"

Natsu grinned as he ignited both his fists, "If you're so sure of that, then come get some, I'll take both of you on!"

"Nii-Chan, he's really looking down on us... it's pissing me off..." One of the brothers said with a scowl on his face.

"Hmph. He's a flame wizard, I am good at handling them, so this will be easy!" The Brother with the gigantic frying pan stated.

"I'm waiting!" Natsu snapped at bot of then, "Or are you too scared?!"

Both growled, and charged at the pink haired wizard, The Vanish Brother with the gigantic pan, swung it's weapon at the flame wizard, Natsu quickly dodged the attack, however, this was a distraction, because the second Vanish Brother swung his fists, and punched the wizard in the chest. Natsu flew backwards, and crashed into a wall, almost breaking it!

"Kuku, that was my strongest punch... he won't be getting up!" The Taller Vanish brother stated with a laugh.

The brother with the giant frying pan stared at Natsu, and said, "Mage's have weak body's... you train using magic, that your body doesn't get enough training!"

"Yes, once we faced a man who used magic that could break bones... with a single punch we beat him... years of magic training for nothing!" The Taller brother added after.

Natsu looked at them, and stuck his tongue out, "I won't lose that easily, it'll take more then one punch to beat me!"

"You manage to stand after my attack... very impressive, but our next attack we defeat you!" The Taller Vanish Brother stated with a grin of satisfaction.

The taller brother then jumped onto the gigantic frying pan, he looked at Naruto, and said, "This is our united attack, nobody has ever survived it!"

The taller brother then jumped up into the air while yelling, **" Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!"** Natsu stared at him, due to this the brother holding the frying pan swung at the flame wizard, Natsu flew backwards, but managed to land standing up, the brother who attacked Natsu said, "We vanish... and make others vanish as well..."

Natsu stared at the frying pan user, the frying pan user only said, "We are down on earth...and if you look around earth, WE ARE IN THE HEA-"

Natsu was getting tired of this shit, so he grabbed the frying pan user, by the face with his right hand, then he punched him in the gut with his left hand, the pink haired wizard, then grabbed the frying pan user by his right hand, he started swinging the brother, and at last he swung, and let go of him, the brother flew towards the taller brother who was in the air.

"S-Shit!" Both Vanish Brothers said as they crashed into each-other.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Natsu then yelled, as they now fell towards the floor, the flame attack hit both of them, and they crashed up at the ceiling due to the pressure of the attack.

They finally crashed into the ground, in front of Natsu. Both were starting to see Fairies. They were defeated by one attack, how sad.

"Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail lose to nobody!" Natsu then told them as he walked away...

**[Scene Change: With Lucy]**

Lucy was reading the book she was suppose to destroy, she couldn't help it! She loved to read, she also loved to write. So she sat there reading **Day Break** with Wind Reading Glasses, a pair of glasses that made you read 2-32 times faster, Lucy looked around every few minutes, she also smelled the air, just in case the Duke or whoever was after her wasn't near, she was almost done reading the book. Until at last she was done, and she got up. The book had an amazing secret!

"I-I... couldn't have imagined... that this book would have such a secret!" Lucy said as she closed the book, "I can't burn the book... I got to show it to Kirby-San!"

Lucy was about to walk away, when a pair of hand's grabbed her by both her wrists, "Boyoyoyo, carrying around glasses like that? You really are a great reader, aren't you?!" Said the voice of the Duke who was behind her, pulling both of her hands backwards, as if trying to break them!

"Now tell me the secret of the book, or I'll snap both your arms!" Duke threaten her, as he pulled them back even harder.

**Crack!**

**Crack!**

Two painful cracks were heard, as Lucy growled in pain, then she snapped "N-No! You're a pathetic man, you are an enemy of literature!"

"What?! Me?! You're saying that to the great, and educational me?!" Duke questioned her, pissed, nobody had ever told him this.

Lucy had her eyes shut, she was biting her lower lip, trying to endure the pain she was feeling.

"Now, tell me!" Duke sounded demanding this time, "Is it a treasure map? A hidden fortune? What secret does this book have?!"

"I-I... won't tell you!" Lucy yelled at last through the pain she was feeling.

"Say it now, or I will break both your arms!" Duke threaten her once more, as he pulled her arms back even harder.

"Aghhh!" Lucy yelled in pain, she had to do something now or else she was going to be screwed!

"That book belongs to the great me!" Duke snapped at Lucy, her stubbornness was pissing him off, "I made Zekua Melon write it, so the secret of the book is all mines!"

Before anything else could be done or said, Happy appeared out of no-where, he crashed into the Duke, who let go of Lucy! Now was her chance, she swung her right fist, and managed to land a hit on the older man's jaw. Duke went flying towards the water flowing throughout the sewer like place.

"**Dragon Roar: Ice!"** Lucy then yelled as she shot at the water, she froze it all completely, now the Duke was trapped!

"Thanks Happy, if it wasn't for you I'd have my arms broken!" Lucy smiled at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy grinned, he was glad to be of use.

**Crack!**

**Crack!**

**Crack!**

The frozen water cracked, the Duke had somehow managed to break it, he got out of the water, and shivered, it was really cold water, he then faced Lucy. So she was an ice mage as well? The Duke thought, it seemed she wasn't just a pretty girl bluffing her way through everything. The Duke told himself he was gonna teach her a lesson!

"The table's seemed to have turned!" Lucy told Duke, as she pointed a celestial key at him, "Give up, or feel the wrath of my spirits!"

"Hahaha!" Duke laughed as if she had said a funny joke, "You're a fan of literature, yet you used that phrase incorrectly, hahaha!"

Lucy stayed silent before saying. "Happy is here, he's more than enough to help defeat you!"

"Doesn't mater if it's a cat or not... you won't be able to defeat the great me!" Duke stated as he made a hole on the concrete, he was going under ground.

Lucy looked around, then all of a sudden the ground underneath her shook, she quickly jumped back, to see the Duke come out of the ground.

"That book was written about me... it's wonderful that I am the main character, but the author Zekua Melon made a piece of crap!" Duke told Lucy, as she remained on guard.

The Duke then at fast speeds charged at Lucy, she dodged him as he swung his fist at her, she yelled afterward, **"Ice Dragon Punch!"**

She punched him in the stomach, and he flew backwards, however this wasn't enough to stop the arrogant man, as he landed standing up.

"You forced him to write the book. How can you act high and mighty?!" Lucy questioned him, she couldn't believe how arrogant this man was.

"I am high and mighty, it should have been an honor to write a book about the great me!" Duke smirked as he stroked his mustache.

"Grr!" Lucy growled, that attitude of his was annoying, "You threaten him to write it!"

"Kuku, so what?!" Duke said in a uncaring manner, "It's his fault for refusing to write a book about me in the first place!"

Duke jumped, and charged at Lucy once more, she dodged his attack with ease, and kicked him, the man flew backwards once more. She wasn't the strongest, and fastest mage, but it would take more than that to defeat her. She had to defeat him now, he was a dangerous man, he'd probably kill her, if she gave him the chance.

"You seem to know a lot, girl!" Duke looked at Lucy with suspicion, "How do you know all of this?!"

"It's a written in this book," Lucy told Duke, whose eyes widened, "Zekua started as a mage, he used his last power to cast a spell on the book!"

_That damn Zekua, did he do all this because of a grudge? Damn him! _Duke yelled in his mind.

"This book contains something important, that's why I won't give it up!" Lucy then yelled at Duke.

Duke's eyes widened. Her eyes burned with determination!

"**Dragon Roar: Ice Roses!" **Lucy then yelled as she shot at Duke, out of her mouth came out ice roses, that wrapped around the man, his body began freezing, and he couldn't move! What kind of magic was this?

"What is this?!" Duke was feeling fear, "I can't move!"

Lucy ignored his question, and charged at him as she yelled, **"Dragon Fist Of Ice!" **Her right fist was cover in ice, she swung, and punched Duke right in the face.

The power of the punch was powerful, that the ice roses that were holding the Duke shattered, and the man flew backwards, he crashed into a wall, and fell on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Wow, you're strong Lucy, I thought you were just a pretty girl who did nothing!" Happy said amazed. Lucy couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"N-No, I-I... won't lose to an ugly girl!" Duke stuttered, he couldn't really move, that attack was powerful, But he took out a key, and yelled, **"Open gates of Virgo!"**

"Celestial magic?!" Lucy was surprised, as well as Happy. There was puff of smoke, the maid from before appeared, however, she appeared on the floor knocked out, Naruto and Natsu were sitting on her, both had managed to defeat the really large maid, both looked bruised, but still fine.

"V-Virgo?!" Duke stuttered, she was defeated by a few brats, "W-What are you guys?!"

"Natsu! Naruto!" Lucy shouted at them, "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh.. we defeated her... when we decided... to take a little... five minute snack break, haha!" Naruto replied to her as he ate what seemed to be cookies.

"The cookies are good, wants some, Lucy?!" Natsu offered Lucy a half bitten cookie.

"Uh... No, thanks!" Lucy declined politely.

"Damn, so you defeated this fucker, huh?" Naruto stepped on Duke, who couldn't move, "You must be stronger, than you look!"

"Don't step on the great me, you-" Naruto punched Duke in the face knocking him out, "Put a sock in it!"

"You did an amazing job, Lucy!" Natsu grinned excitedly after he finished eating, "Let's go... Kirby must be waiting!"

"Aye!" Happy said after Natsu spoke, as the Fairy Tail Mages began walking away...

**[Scene Change]**

The quest hadn't been completed, so the three Fairy Tail mage's plus happy walked back home. They had returned the book to Kirby, it turned out the book was left behind just for him by his father, the real title was Dear Kaby. Kirby was happy, his heart felt at ease, he wanted to give the Fairy Tail wizards a reward, but Naruto and Natsu had refused getting anything.

"No reward... this sucks!" Lucy said in disappointment as they walked back to the guild.

"Yeah, true..." Naruto added after her, "But didn't you like your first quest?!"

Lucy smiled, it was a good first quest, so she couldn't complain, "It was alright!"

"You kicked ass, Lucy!" Natsu grinned at her, "You should fight me, I wanna see how strong you are!"

"No!" Lucy said quickly, She knew Natsu could beat her.

"Talking about fighting, you and I still need to see whose stronger!" Naruto told Natsu.

"I'm stronger, no contest between us!"

"Hmph, you know I can kick your ass!"

"That's what you think, I don't need to use my flames to defeat you, I'm stronger!"

"Haha, we all have the right to dream, so I'll let you dream!"

Lucy laughed as they argued like kids. Hanging with the infamous Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail wasn't so bad!

**Note: Yeah, I know I skipped a lot, but hey, you all know what happens, this chapter I just wanted you guys to see some of Lucy's dragon slayer powers. Next chapter Erza appears for the first time, and I guess the Lullaby arc will start too... so look forward to it!**

**So, yeah review, and tell me wha'cha think, any kind of review is welcomed, I'm trying to get over 50 reviews for this story at the moment.**

**And any questions you guys have will be answered next chapter (I will not give spoilers)**

**Deuces!**


	8. Erza Scarlet!

**Note: Yo, Here is another chapter of Trouble Twins, and thanks for all the advice, inspiring reviews, favorites, likes, and more! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 8: Erza Scarlet!**

Trouble Twins plus Lucy were back at the guild, on their way home, they had met up with Gray, who said Erza one of the strongest female in the guild was returning today. Lucy was looking forward to meeting her kinda, while Natsu and Gray weren't too fond of her coming, she was scary as hell. Naruto being an idiot, wasn't scared of her!

"Haha, Erza isn't scary!" Naruto laughed at Gray and Natsu, "And you guys call yourselves men!"

"Ah, Shut up!" Natsu snapped at Naruto, "You're scared, you just don't wanna admit it!"

"Flame-Brain is right, I bet you piss yourself when you see her!" Gray added after Natsu.

"Nope, Erza is harmless, you guys are just scary-cats!" Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Grr!" Natsu and Gray growled at the blonde, "Say that again, and we'll kick your ass!"

"You guys don't stand a chance against me, even if you did team up!" Naruto yelled at both of them.

"Hmph! You really are arrogant! I'll take care of that arrogance rotting that brain of yours!" Gray yelled at Naruto, as he clenched his fists.

"You're looking for a death wish, huh?!" Naruto clenched his, as he glared at Gray. Both had forgotten Natsu was there.

"Do they always act like this?!" Lucy asked Mira, who was sitting behind the counter, "All they do is fight, argue, and fight some more..."

Mira giggled before saying, "It may look like Natsu and Naruto hate Gray or Natsu and Gray hate Naruto, but deep down they consider each-other good friends!"

"Take this, eat my flames, mother fucker!" They saw as Naruto shoved his flame fist in Gray's mouth.

"Do you want to kill me, bastard?!" Gray yelled after Naruto took out his fist.

"Yes! You've lived far too long, now die!" Naruto punched Gray's face, the ice wizard flew backwards, and crashed into Elfman.

Soon the entire guild was fighting, everything was being destroyed. Lucy couldn't help but sweat-drop.

"Haha. Looks like they are all having fun," Mira smiled as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Where is the Master, anyways?!" Lucy asked Mira (he usually stopped the fights) who faced Lucy, now.

"Oh, he has to attend to a regular meeting so he won't be back for a few days," Mirajane replied to the blonde.

"Regular meeting?!" Lucy had no idea what that was.

"It's a meeting where all the guild masters from different places attend to... I guess it's confusing, huh?" Lucy nodded at Mira, she was new to all of this.

"Well, I explain it all to you!" Mira said as she began explaining everything to the blonde wizard. Mira explained the roles of the Council, and what they did. Then she explained the roles of the guild masters, and how they inform the wizards about council decisions, then due to Natsu, Mira began talking about dark guilds, and how they didn't follow the law.

"Talking about dark guilds, Natsu and I defeated an entire one, not too long ago, they sucked, haha!" Naruto said, as he leaned on Natsu's shoulder.

"You what?!" Lucy yelled surprised, " You could get killed!"

"Why didn't you inform, Master?!" Mira questioned Naruto, she worried for their safety.

"Didn't want to burden the old man with anymore problem," Natsu replied to her. Mira's eyes widened, then she nodded, she understood.

"Man, you idiots sure give us a lot of headaches!" Gray stated as he shook his head, "When you end up dead, don't go on crying about it!"

_How can you cry, if you're dead?!_ Lucy asked herself, as she sweat-dropped.

"Eh, anyways, Lucy pick a job, we picked one last time now it's your turn!" Natsu grinned at Lucy, who scowled.

"Maybe later... our last quest didn't go too well!" Lucy sighed, as she remembered them not getting paid.

"You must be strong Lucy, you did defeat the Vanish Brothers, and the Masters Of Disaster!" Gray told her, before he drank some water.

"Uh, Gray your clothes?" Cana asked Gray, who was wearing only boxers.

"SHIT!" Gray yelled as he spilled some water.

"Uh... I didn't defeat them... it was Natsu, and Naruto..." Lucy said with sweat-drops. Words sure do twist up.

"Oh, so it was you guys, I guess you guys aren't as weak as you look!" Gray stared at Natsu and Naruto.

"Got a problem with us, you seem to be pissed!" Naruto and Natsu glared at Gray.

"Maybe I do!" Gray glared back at both of them.

"Well, why don't we settle this _problem_ outside!" Naruto snapped at Gray, as he cracked his knuckles.

"We just need a few seconds to re-arrange that face of yours!" Natsu growled at Gray.

"Both of you are annoying pieces of shit!" Gray growled at them, as they all glared at each-other.

"You're a ultra annoying piece of rabbit shit!" Naruto and Natsu then yelled back.

Happy who was nearby shook his head, and said, "Here they go again!"

"Hey, Lucy... why don't you do a job with me?" A man named Loke then questioned Lucy, who was watching the trio fight.

Lucy faced Loke, and said, "No."

Loke got closer to the blonde wizard. as he stared at her, he adjusted his shades, and said, "You really are beautiful... even with my sunglasses on your beauty is dazzling... I would surely go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes!"

"Uh, then please take them off," Lucy said with sweat-drops, as she moved, when she moved her celestial keys made a noise.

Loke heard the noise, and then he stared at the keys for a quick second before jumping backwards, "Y-You're a celestial wizard, too?!"

"Huh?!" Lucy was confused. Loke looked scared.

"She is, but she knows really cool ice dragon slayer magic,too!" Happy told Loke, who jump backwards once more.

"What a cruel twist of fate!" Loke yelled as he ran away, "Sorry, but we can't be together!" he also yelled as he ran far away.

"What's his problem?!" Lucy asked Mira, she seemed to know everything about almost every wizard in the guild.

"You see..." Mirajane began speaking, "Loke is bad at dealing with celestial wizards, rumors say something bad happened between him, and a celestial wizard a long time ago."

Before Lucy could say anything, Loke came back as he yelled, "Erza is back!" Everybody in the guild froze, except for Naruto.

"S-Shit, we're screwed!" Natsu stuttered after a few seconds of silence, he was big time scared of Erza.

"Remember the plan!" Gray quickly said, "We act like friends!" Both he and Natsu wrapped their hand around each-others shoulder's.

Everybody then stayed silent as they heard Erza's footsteps, they saw her shadow as well, many of them gulped, she was a very strict woman. After, a few seconds she entered the guild carrying a huge horn, that was well decorated, she then stopped, and placed the horn on the floor, she placed both her hands on her hips.

"I have returned, where is Master?!" Erza questioned everybody.

"WOAH! She's so pretty!" Lucy managed to said, she expected Erza to be pretty, but this pretty? She was gorgeous!

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted the red-haired wizard, " Master is at a regular meeting!"

Erza nodded as she said, "I see..."

"Um... what is that thing?" One of the guild's wizard asked Erza.

She turned, and faced the wizard who asked the question, "The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it, and gave it to me as a present... is it a problem?!"

"N-No, not at all, it's very... uh... pretty!" The wizard stuttered, he too was afraid of Erza.

"Anyways!" Erza glared at everybody, this caused a handful of wizards to gulp, "On my way here, I heard Fairy Tail has been causing lots of trouble! Even if Master forgives you, I won't!"

Erza then scanned the guild, looking for any _flaws_, at last she found some, "Cana! How dare you drink like that?!"

Cana who was drinking from a barrel of alcohol, stopped drinking. She didn't want to be the one to piss Erza off!

"Vijeeter..." Erza then said with eyes closed, "Dance outside!"

"Y-Yes!" Vijeeter stuttered as he stopped dancing.

"Wakaba, I see cigarette buds all over the place, pick them up!" Erza then said in a demanding voice, the man nodded.

"Nab, stop dawdling around the request board, and pick a job!" Erza then told the wizard named Nab, who sighed in relief, and nodded.

Erza then looked around the guild, she was looking for two individuals in particular. She was looking for Naruto and Natsu, and at last she found them. Natsu was next to Gray, as both had their arms around each-other, they were smiling at her, next to them was Naruto who had his arms crossed, she couldn't help but smile warmly at the blonde.

"S-She smiled at Naruto?!"

"Shh! You know she has some sort of crush on the idiot, and he's as dense as ever!"

Erza didn't hear them, and spoke, "I heard both of you have been causing more trouble then usual... especially you Naruto... but, I'm glad both of your are safe, and I see both Gray and Natsu are getting along as good friends should!"

"Die? Me? Erza, you know I'm hard to kill!" Naruto grinned at her, causing her to blush a little.

"S-She blushed, now!"

"Is it the end of the world? Erza in love?!"

"You idiots, you guys act as if she's a monster!"

"I know, but I still worry," Erza then managed to say to the blonde.

"Bastard, did you just touch my ass?!" Everybody heard Natsu whisper/yell at Gray.

"No! But you touched my lower back, control those hands of yours, and you call me a pervert? You're the pervert!" Gray snapped at the fire wizard.

Erza then looked at them, they both froze, and smiled at each-other, "Haha, we're being good friends, Erza!" Both laughed kinda nervously.

"I see... good friends do fight once in a while... but, I rather see everybody get along!" Erza told both of them.

"A-Aye!" Natsu stuttered.

"He's acting like Happy, now?!" Lucy said surprised, "Is he really that scared?!"

"Both... Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza, Natsu and Naruto once challenged her to a fight and lost badly, ever since he's been scared. Gray... well, she saw him naked, and beat him, Loke he's scared of her, because he tried hitting on her, and she beat him as well, she can be really scary!" Mira told Lucy, whose eyes widened.

"Why isn't Naruto scared of her, if he lost as well?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Hmm, the idiot got guts, and it takes more than that to scare him... I wonder what kind of past he's had..." Macao added his two cents, "Maybe that's part of the reason why Erza has a bit of a crush on him, he's got beaten worse then Natsu, the blonde was barley standing, but he kept going... he even challenged her thousands of time's after, and got his ass kicked badly every time!"

Lucy's eyes widened, she didn't want to imagine Naruto's bloody face.

"I need the three of your guy's help.." Everybody's eyes widened when they heard Erza say this to Natsu, Naruto, and Gray, "You guy's will help, right?!"

"What?! Erza asking for help? This is a first!"

"She's strong as hell, what could she need help with?!"

"I'll help!" Naruto grinned excited, "Are we going to fight an immortal monster? A God? Oh, are we going to protect a princess?!"

Everybody sweat-dropped the blonde was getting way too excited.

"No..." Erza stated after a few seconds, "I'll fill you on the detail's later..." The red-haired wizard began walking away, "By the way... this isn't a choice, you have to help, if not..." she was gone.

It stayed silent, lots of the wizards still processing this new information. Natsu then broke the silence.

"Screw this, I am not gonna work with pervert over here!" Natsu pointed at Gray, who growled.

"I don't need you, you'll only burden us, stay here!" Gray snapped at Natsu.

"Grr! What did you say?!"

"You heard! Or are you too of an idiot, that you can't comprehend what I just said?!"

They began arguing, as Mira stayed frozen, she then managed to say, "This might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail..."

**Note: And there you have it! So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Alright? And did I make any errors? Um.. the answers to any of the questions you guys asked will be in the bottom of this note, but you don't have to read them if you don't want to, and I hope you enjoyed this, too!**

**Did Natsu realize he called himself a dumb-ass?**

**Nope, he did not!**

**Could this be a Naruto, Mira story?**

**Hmm, I'm still deciding the pairing, anything goes in love!**

**Why are Natsu's and Naruto's dragon slayer attacks different?**

**Because I didn't want them to have like the same style and stuff, more will be explained in the story later on!**

**Do Naruto and Mira know that Laxus is an artificial Dragon Slayer? Does Natsu know or is it not well known through out the guild and only a few know? **

**A few know, including Master, Natsu, and now Lucy, and ya know Laxus's dad as well... etc**

**Couldn't Lucy have eaten the snow or was she too panicked to notice?**

**She panicked, and she didn't feel like eating the snow!**

**So I think that's about it in questions, you guys can ask questions, and I will answer them, maybe not at the exact moment you ask it, but I will answer them. And review, I won't know if you liked this chapter, hated it, if you don't review, you gotta show you care, because I'm trying to meet expectations here!**

**Deuces!**


	9. Lullaby!

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, they are all so very inspirational! There will be more action, romance scenes, and comedy later on in this story, these chapters are like little 'warm ups' later on this story will be even better, I even think it will be the best story I will have written. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; I do not own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be here... or maybe I would...**

**Summary: Naruto during his final battle with Madara and Obito accidentally ends up in Earth-land, but as a baby. Igneel finds him and decides to raise him. Years later Naruto and his brother Natsu are known as the Trouble Twins of Fairy Tail, a Infamous Duo that is known for causing lots of trouble!**

**Chapter 9: Lullaby!**

Team Natsu was in Magnolia Town's train station, they were ready to depart, they were just waiting for Erza who hadn't arrive yet. Meanwhile Natsu was arguing with Gray, while Naruto watched their arguing with amusement. Lucy was sitting on a beach, sweat-dropping, and pretending not to know them.

"You guys are annoying as hell, I don't need to team up with you, and Naruto I can help Erza without you fire freaks!" Gray snapped at Natsu.

"Annoying?! Us?!" Natsu questioned Gray, "You're annoying with your stripping habits!"

"Your pink girly hair is annoying!" Gray insulted Natsu, who growled.

"It's way better than your hair!"

"Grr, I'm going to kick your ass, even if Erza kills me... it'll be worth it!"

"Bring it on, ice fucker, I'll melt your ice with my flames!"

Before both wizards could begin fighting, Erza arrived with a cart full of luggage.

"I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting" Erza apologized to the Fairy Tail members in front of her.

"It's fine..." Lucy's voice drifted away, as she stared at Erza's cart full of crap, "Why so many stuff?! Are we going on vacation or something?!"

"I-It's alright, Erza!" Natsu and Gray quickly told her, "We are just being good friends!"

"Where is Naruto?" Erza then asked them, as she looked around for Naruto, who was no longer next to them.

"Huh?" Lucy looked around, "He was here a few seconds ago?!"

"He must of gone to get something to eat, he's an endless pit that never gets full," Gray said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Or he already went inside the train!"

Erza nodded, and smiled, that sounded like something the blonde would do, "Let's go inside the train, it will depart any minute down!"

"No, I have one condition for helping you, Erza!" Natsu quickly told her.

"What would that be!?" Erza stared at the pink haired wizard with a serious expression...

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was following a man in a white suit, the man had black hair, and he looked very familiar, the blonde wanted to see if he could remember who the man was. The man sat on one of the empty sweats. The train had just departed a few minutes ago, the blonde looked for a seat, he scanned the area, until at last he sat near where the man had sat.

"Kuku, I finally have the flute... now I will be able to take revenge!" The man with black hair laughed to himself.

_What is he talking about? Flute? I know I've seen him somewhere, but where?! _Naruto kept looking at the man, until he eyes widened, he remembered!

**[With Natsu]**

Poor Natsu was laying down, knocked out, his head on Erza's lap. She had knocked him out, due to his motion sickness. Across from the red-haired wizard, sat Lucy, Happy, and Gray.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us what we are doing?!" Gray asked Erza, he was dying to know what she needed help with.

"We are going up against the dark guild Eisenwald, they plan on using a dangerous magic called Lullaby," Erza said after a while of silence.

"Lullaby?" Lucy and Gray looked at each-other, "Isn't it that thing from before? The guys who attacked us mentioned it!"

Erza's look darkened, causing them to gulp.

**[With Dark Guild Eisenwald]**

"Kuku, Kageyama finally got the flute, now we will get our revenge!" A man named Erigor laughed evilly, as his guild members followed him.

"Will we also get revenge against those Trouble Twins?" Another man asked Erigor, "I've been treated like a fucking brat since word got out, that we were defeated by those two punks!"

Erigor froze, and he slowly turned around, he then spoke coldly, "Don't ever mention that again... I will deal with them personally... they will learn the meaning to the word _terror_, Kuku!"

"**Kuku!" **The entire dark guild began laughing, they all wanted the Trouble Twins dead!

**[Back With Erza]**

The Fairy Tail members were talking about the dark guild, and the Lullaby flute. Erza was explaining to them how the other day she overheard a group of wizards talking about Lullaby.

"What could they want such a flute for?" Lucy questioned Erza, after she finished talking,

"To do something really evil, that's why we got to stop them!" Erza stated as she looked out the window, "The dark guild is powerful, that's why I asked you guys for help... especially the help of Naruto and Natsu, I also heard they defeated the entire dark guild alone not too long ago..."

"What?!" Lucy and Gray yelled.

"I knew they defeated a dark guild, but Eisenwald? I had no idea... how strong are they?!" Lucy said surprised.

"I don't think they are stronger than Erza..." Gray stated as he looked out the window, "But, they are pretty strong..."

"They must be stronger..." Erza stated after a while of silence, "I doubt I can take on an entire guild alone, and they did it... their reputation as Trouble Twins as risen over the years... soon both will be out of our reach..."

Natsu was alone inside the train, the train had stopped at Onibas station, where his comrade's had left the train. They were busy talking about Eisenwald that they had forgot about him, and now the train had departed once again. The pink haired wizard was alone in the train, sitting down looking at the floor, waiting for the train to stop.

"Yo, Natsu where are the others?!" Natsu looked up to see Naruto.

"Huh?" Natsu was surprised to see the blonde, "What are you still doing in the train?!"

Naruto looked around before speaking, "Dude, remember when we kicked the ass of those dark guild members? Well, I saw one of the guys walking around the train station, so I followed him, he was talking to himself, about some sort of dark magic flute, I was about to call him out, but I lost track of him, due to so many people."

Natsu stayed quiet, and Naruto asked once again, "Where are the others?"

"I-I don't know... I was sleeping the whole time... uh, I think I'm going to puke!" Natsu stuck his head out the window, and puked a lot.

"Trouble Twins? Kuku, I never thought I'd met you here!" Naruto and Natsu turned around to see the same man Naruto was following earlier.

"You!" Naruto pointed at him, "What was that crap you were talking about earlier? Lullaby? What is that?!"

The man in the white suit whose name was Kageyama said, "I knew somebody was following me, never guessed it would be you... it doesn't matter anyways, you guys aren't going to leave this train alive now that you know of the flute, this is turning out to be a good day, first I get the flute, now I will kill you brats that made us look bad, Kuku!"

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked him, "What makes you so sure?! We kicked your asses last time, we'll kick your asses once again!"

"Grr!" Kage growled at being looked down on, "Don't get so cocky you Fairy shit's, you got lucky last time, this time we have the Lullaby flute, which kills everything that listens to it's sound!"

"What do you want such flute for?!" Naruto asked Kage, he knew it was for revenge, but against who?!

"That's for me to know, and for you to die trying to find out!" Kage yelled before casting a spell, **"Knuckle Shadow!"**

Out of his shadow appeared ten like fists that headed for both fire slayers. Naruto dodged them all with ease, while Natsu who was a bit motion sick got hit by all of them, he fell backwards, while Kage grinned evil, these fucks were nothing compared to him, he was one of a kind!

"**Kick Of The Fire Dragon!" **Naruto's entire right leg was covered in black fire, he jumped up in the air, then he kicked Kage's face, the shadow user flew backwards, and crashed through a wall.

"Natsu, get up, and lets kick his ass, we need to know his plans!" Naruto said as he helped Natsu up.

Both of them slowly walked to where Kage had landed, which was in a different area, in the train. They looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

"**Shadow Orochi!" **They turned around to see that Kage had made a bunch of shadow snakes, that were now leaping towards them.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Natsu quickly yelled, as his flames destroyed the snakes.

Before anything else could be done or said, the train stopped quickly. They all fell on the floor, and while he fell, Kage dropped the Lullaby flute, now it was visible to Naruto, and Natsu. The flute was creepy, and it had three eyes, they couldn't help but shudder, that flute wasn't normal!

"That's one creepy flute, is this Lullaby?" Naruto picked up the flute, and examined it, "Maybe I should play it?"

"Don't touch it!" Kage jumped, and charged at Naruto, the blonde dodged his attack, and kicked him in the face, the man flew backwards.

"Now tell us what you are planning or we'll break the flute!" Natsu ignited his right hand with fire, and placed it over the flute.

"N-No!" Kage yelled, he's worked hard to acquire that flute, "I'll tell you just don't burn it!"

"Speak!" Naruto barked, as he slowly brought the flute closer to the fire.

"We want the flute... because... we are going to use it to kill the Masters, and nobody is going to stop us!" Kage revealed their plan.

Naruto and Natsu froze. Kage saw this, and quickly snatched the flute before running away, "Haha, you will never catch me, you fucks!"

"Shit, he got the flute!" Natsu said as he tried going after Kage.

"Natsu, he's probably heading to their guild!" Naruto stopped Natsu, then he grinned, "Let's go pay them a little visit!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin as well, and then they both ran after Kage, the Trouble Twins were going to go kick some ass!

**Note: There you have it, hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter their will be more action, and MAYBE a little back-round story on why Erza as a slight crush on Naruto. So go ahead and review, and I am coming up with an arc that I will be posting later on, so yeah.!**

**Review and tell me what ya think!  
**

**Oh, and here are the answers to the questions below!**

**Is Naruto going to use others magics and spells or is he straight up fire dragon slayer? **

**He can use Crash magic like Gildarts, but only when his friends aren't around because he doesn't wanna hurt them, I might make up some magic for him, so you or anybody can give me suggestions if you want Naruto to use any other magic besides these two!**

**Does Erza have a crush on Naruto? **

**Yep, and Naruto doesn't know she has a crush on him.**

**That's all for now, haha!**

**Deuces!**


	10. Author's Note!

**Note: Yo, I've been really busy so I have not updated any stories. But, fear not, I will began writing sometime next week, but tomorrow or Monday I will be answering any questions you guys have. And thanks for all the reviews, you guys are really awesome!**

**And check out my story Great Delinquent Natsu, **

**And review, thanks a lot!  
**

**Deuces**


End file.
